<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The vanishing Girl by Stuckasmainwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545413">The vanishing Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites'>Stuckasmainwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neglectful Parents, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recreational Drug Use, Vampires, star backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star is the newest member of the lost boys, the newest of the undead gang that stalks the night time streets of Santa Carla. It was different before Micheal came along. Everything was so simple then, so fun. She thought she was happy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Star (Lost Boys), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), star/Paul (unrequited)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is without a doubt going to be the weakest in this fic, i was on again off again when I was writing it. However after this chapter I swear things will really begin to pick up! </p><p>Tw for this chapter:<br/>Abusive/neglectful parents. It is light but still a big part of the story/mainly this chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final plate was placed and with that the table was set, she turned her head to look behind her her mass of curls following shortly after. “Tables done!” She called, her voice sweet but muted. “Good, come help with the dishes.” She took a breath stretching back her shoulders “yes mama.” She came back into the kitchen grabbing two rounded dishes containing the nights dinner, the ceramic still steaming. “Ouch!” She quickly placed the first back on the counter sucking on her finger. “Careful silly girl or you’ll singe your fingerprints right off!” Her mother lightly slapped at her butt ith the kitchen towel sighing with a soft look. “You’ll be alright.” The teen nodded her head, with towels this time picking up the dishes again and setting them on the table. Three plates. The forth spot was always empty, there was no one else but why have three chairs? Three spots alone at the table? You can have two chairs or four chairs, never three. The empty space served as her reminder. Her long curls pulled up by a scrunchie, she wore a sweatshirt to a collage she’d never attend (her parents would remind her of this) and a denim skirt. A regular teen girl wasn’t she? Just like the rest of the bubblegum popping girls at her school, a absolute airhead with her brain as big as her hoop earrings. She hated it, she hated dressing like this, acting like this pretending to be some valley girl. Trapped! She has one path in life, she’s going to be simple and go to school- everyone expects her to make iffy grades and flirt and giggle and twirl her hair around her finger . Her parents hate that idea and yet shove her into that box. She wanted to be free to go wild- she means really wild! Right as the young teen sits at the table her father walks in, a man of reasonable height and statue, his hair straightened, his mustache perfectly kept. Stiff, rigid to the point he looked to be the mirror image of 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧. Three people sit at the dinner table scraping their forks across their dishes as they shovel more home cooking into their mouth, oh the food the wife works over all evening. Silence, scraping nothing it drives her insane! Her feet tap against the floor, angsty unsettled and bored, will neither of them say a word to each other, to her? The older she gets the more she grows concerned they had been a shotgun wedding. “So, Tabatha, grades any better?” Her fathers rough voice broke the silence. She hated the way he said her name, like she was a trouble, a annoyance, a after thought. To him? She was. “Well... see no Daddy they don’t work like that-“ “well, let’s see some improvement huh?” She was cut off, her fingernails grip into the wood table, she took a shakey breath trying to compose herself. It’s summer! It all circles back around to awkward. Silence, hot , sticky, mucky silence, the ticking of the clock on the kitchen wall is going to drive her mad. Her mother casts her a weary glance in hopes nothing will come of this, her hopes are futile. “Nothing to do tonight again?” Her father asks. Tabatha paused, blinking back this anger she felt rude, this red hot feeling that collected in her chest. “I have something to do tonight... I have something to do every night this week- you haven’t noticed a single time!” Her voice raised. “Do not raise your voice at me young lady!” That was it! The only time he’d ever glance her way was when she screamed or misbehaved.... oh she’d do that alright. “Then do not pretend you care!” She tore the scrunchie from her hair tossing into onto the table, it landed in the mashed potato’s. She ran her fingers through her girls shaking them shaping them to stick out in all directions this massive fluff on her head. “Ha!” She laughed stamping her foot at her act of defiance rushing up the stairs. She could hear her father screaming to her, all the horrible things he yelled , all the words that had cut her like a knife but she didn’t stop. She kept going into she had gotten to her room slamming the door behind her, down stairs the China rattled in its case. “THATS IT!” He roars, she squeaks in fear locking the door all of the courage drains from her. Tabatha doesn’t think, she rushes into her closet sliding down the wall her hands over her ears, legs pressed to her chest. He was pounding so hard on the door, so hard she was afraid it would shatter apart into a million pieces and he would slither in, coming for her next! Shaking she covered her ears, the pounding got louder, the yells- she could hardly hear them over her own choked sob. </p><p>It stopped, it always stopped soon. He worked himself up into such a rage he never had enough energy to keep up, he slunk away like a maniac, his heavy steps disappearing down the hall. Tabatha brought herself from the closet, bushing past her skirts and shorts and pretty things into her room, a small , shoebox  shaped room that served as her escape. A pale pink floral wallpaper, a few posters up on the wall to some popular rock bands (she fought hard to keep these) a huge plush comforter and wooden furniture. It was a simple and sweet little room, one could barely tell if it belonged to a little girl or nearly a adult. There was a small stereo and a phone, she sat down on the floor crossing her legs and turning on the radio - she hummed under her breath pulling a box from one of her drawers. In it lay what had to be a million beads and bobs and bangles, that was one of the hobbies she enjoyed was jewelry making, she liked putting them together and creating something unique, she liked candles and crystals and the stars! Oh the stars! She wanted to run in the grass barefoot and be able to go out in something flowing and free, part of her wishes she could have been a teen back in the 60s - they would have understood her then. Her small escapes. She dumps it all out onto the bed the little crystals and robes and things organizing them into the right piles picking and choosing her favorites “damn.” She hissed softly standing, she cupped her ear against the door waiting and listening. No movement. She unhooks the look and sneaks down the stairs her steps inaudible. Her father sat in the lazy boy reading the paper, her mother watching her tv programs... he had forgotten his anger. Why was he ever mad? What was there to be mad about? She slips past to the front window making a small break in the blind’s to see though, headlights flash in her eyes a grin grows on her face. Her hand flashes up for five minutes, she turns and scampers up the stairs nearly tripping over herself with glee. A night that started as a true terror was beginning to turn itself around. </p><p> </p><p>She gets one escape in this small town, one escape. The night. She loves the night, the way the sky darkens and the stars shine and sparkle down, the way the world is quite and yet more vibrant with life then she had ever seen. Everything shines and glows in these firefly hues. Tabatha strips free of the sweat shirt and the denim skirt , replacing it with a pleaded floral skirt and a short tank top. She teases her hair, fixing earnings- dangles her favorite and so many bracelets she might as well be made of metal. She topped the outfit off with hand embroidered cowboy boots. She looks in the mirror playing with her hair tossing her head to the side, she smiled weakly- then brightly. A full smile at herself in the mirror, actually her how SHE wanted to dress going where she wanted to go. The girl bounds over to the window popping it open, her eyes shifting for the right places to latch onto, she had a small trick- gained from her habit of sneaking out at night. She had tied herself a rope from all the scarves she had gotten over the years from cotton to silk, the rope latched to the tree infront of her window- from there she hopped out and across and down. She made sure to leave her window cracked, the small draft coming into the room, the night air chilled against her bare shoulders. She smiled softly taking the plunge. It was a mastered skill, night after night sneaking out- rushing- escaping from her house ... she hated mornings. By then she would be home, trapped for it all to start again. By then she would be trapped a cage bird made to sing when it wished to fly. She rounded the corner her boots echoing against the pavement , the headlights flash in her eyes “Tammy!” The voice shouts, she jumps with a warm laugh. “Shhhhh! Do you want them to hear you?!” She giggled making her way over to the bike. “Maybe.” The figure mused leaning forward, their lips brushed against hers. “Maybe?” She echoed with amusement, their lips met and she was swept into a deep kiss. She pulled herself away “Tommy!” She gasped, his arms wrap around her waist pulling her back in, she does far from refusing turning back around. “Where to.” He mused, speaking into her shoulder leaving a kiss where it met with her neck, her head rolled she breathed. “Anywhere but here...” she panted. “Take me away Tommy, take me far away.” Tammy begged hoping onto the back of his bike her arms wrapping around him, her head pressed to his back listening to his heart. “You got it baby.” He smirked, that stupid little smirk of his, kicking the bike to life. It roared awake and they were off , they were gone the further away from that house the more she became alive. Tommy was her escape. He wore a denim jacket over his tucked graphic shirts, wearing the popular new Nike sneaker and riding his motorcycle, his soft chestnut hAir was nearing red, soft curls in a style meant to personally rival A-Ha. Freckles dotted his face, she always called them stars- she could read the constellations across his body. She always told him it meant good luck.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The pair stopped just out of the way, there was a park all smaller towns seam to have a mix between a sweet daytime spot or a druggies paradise. They sat in the grass staring up to the sky tangled up together, his arms wrapped around her shoulders staring up to the sky, muted just slightly from all the lights they could still see the stars. “Now see it, see that one.” She pointed out a cluster of stars outlining the shape with her hand all of the bracelets clack together. She smiled with childish excitement “really squint, it almost looks like a face doesn’t it?” She asked proudly at her own assessment. Tommy squinted hard, trying to make out whatever it is she saw he could not. “I think your bullshitting Tam...” he snickered. She gasped swatting at his arm “I am not Thomas Williams!” She huffs, he pauses. “Oh we’re using full names now are we Ms. Brown?!” Her nose curls at the mention of her last name. Such a plain. Dull. Average last<br/>
Name. “We are not.” They laugh pulling each other closer. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” A voice questioned from behind them, warm and savory a smooth voice such as rich coffee.  “Billy!” Tammy shrieks in surprise falling backwards glancing up to her from upside down, curls falling over her face.  Billy stood over the pair, a smile on her face. She was a tall girl who took a liking to leather, wearing a dark jacket and jeans and some boots, even her shirt seamed to fade off into the night. Her crimson lipstick popped against her Umber skin and close shaved hair. Tommy seamed Less amused to see their friend, however graciously took her hand when offered “not interrupting at all...” he grumbled. She cracked a smile her hands shoved in her jacket pockets “relax.” She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth a playful pout forming at the corner of her lips. Billy , like Tommy served as another beacon in Tabatha’s life, her greatest friend in the world. She smiled kissing his cheek “Cmon Tommy.” Tabatha smirked turning to Billy the group walked back towards the parking lot of the small park a million plans running threw their minds at once. How could three teens in need of a escape get into trouble in the middle of a nowhere town? Billy walked ahead of them in silence, watched her move in the moonlight near hypnotized. “Whats the plan?” She asked with a loopy grin hanging off of Tommy’s neck. The other girl whipped around spinning on her heels, a smile reaching her cheeks “I’ve got it..” she purred, a fox like attitude. “No way!” The male stepped forward reaching to her pocket. “Ah! Ah!” She slapped his hand away. “Not yet.” She chilled. “Then when.” He whined, watching, that slick brain of hers thinking calculating, waiting. “What say you ladies want to have some fun?” She hummed, their interests peak. The golf corse. The one gem their town held in their honor, a large and well kept golf corse, it was heavily fenced off and guarded yet every kid seamed to find a way in during the night, they’d jump fences and dash about. Drinking, partying, everything their parents and god himself feared. They three road though the town ripping though as if being chased, Tabatha screamed and yelled cheering happily into the night. As much as she enjoyed the night air, in the back of her mind the worry began to grow... what about the cops- about their parents?! Her parents?! Her mother would kill her if she found out, absolutely maim her... she twisted a curl around her finger staring up to the fence towering over them. Don’t be a baby she spoke to herself. One hand over the other she climbed her hands gripping sore against the chain link fence. The ground had to be at least five feet below them, to her it made the world, her problems small. She smiled as the thought of punishment from her parents seamed small , it faded away to nothing “on three.” She giggled holding up her fingers looking to the plush bed of grass below them. Not to far. They all stood ready, leaning ready to jump the fence, it was a far fall and no one them cared. </p><p>𝐎𝐧𝐞 </p><p> </p><p>𝐓𝐰𝐨</p><p> </p><p>𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞!</p><p>Tabatha launched herself off of the fence to the ground below, for a single moment she felt as though she was flying. She envied that, to be able to fly away from home- far far away. She hit the ground hard, she bit her tongue rolling onto her side “shit!” She hissed the bitter taste of blood hit her tongue, it tasted like she swallowed a bunch of pennies. She stood brushing the grass from her skirt “you guys ok?” She asked quickly, they just flashed those familiar grins.  As the group climbed over the first hill they could see over the full place , under starlight it didn’t quite seam as scary. From behind them a low hiss erupted from the grass, then another and another and another after that, this quick click of a sound. This horrific gargle came from beneath them a high pitched whine and WHAM- they jumped from the ground like Marines. Sprinklers! Hundreds of them all at once began to spray water soaking the unsuspecting teens to the bone. They screamed and dashed forwards shaking though the heads as if they were land mines careful to avoid the barrage. Their screams turn to laughter and yells of utter delight splashing the ground water at one another, Tommy took a dive grasping his chest “I’ve been hit, Tam, Billy I’m not going to make it!” He croaked. Tammy drops to her knee taking his hand in hers “don’t say that.” “But I must for i-“ he rolled his head to the side sticking his tongue out for effect. A very dramatic and elegant death of a pretty boy.  “No!” She gasped, her wet cheek lays itself against his own, her eyes clothes. He licks the side of her face “I’ve been revived!” He cries, she swats at his arm. “Your a child.” She cried sitting upright again. The sprinklers growl and retreat back into the ground, her skirts smeared with mud she sighs wiping back her wet mop of curls.  Billy came up sitting besides them taking a flask from her pocket unscrewing the top she takes a sip, passing it to Tommy. He downs a drink of it pausing “what is this?” His lip curled slightly. “Don’t like it?” She purred, Tommy held the flask close to his cheek in mock offense and offered it to Tammy  tipping it outward. She was hit immediately with the wafting scent of the alcohol - it was probably something cheep but it still stung. She coughed “really guys?” Still dealing with sprinkler water in her system, She took the flask and downed a swig it burned hard down her throat but it tasted great- she couldn’t stop. “Woah, wish girl... share.” Billy mumbled taking the flask back slowly taking some for herself- it was hers after all. “Sorry.” Tammy rubbed the back of her neck with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>The group sat their ontop of one of the hills sharing the flask back and forth when it stopped, the silence broke and she spoke. “Star.” The two blinked. “What?” Tommy asked. “I want you to call me star...” she swallowed dryly staring ahead of her. “Star..” they repeat back to her, she knew it sounded weird it sounded. She wanted something unique, she wanted something her own, something she liked! Star was so much better then Tabatha...so much more... her. “Sure.” Tommy rolled his eyes taking another sip. “You want us to call you that I’ll call you that, Star.” “My little star.” Billy mused wrapping her still wet arms around her bare shoulders, she rested in the crook of her neck. Stars eyes shut a bit her neck rolled to the side lost in the moment, the two of them... they had accepted it. Billy accepted it. “A little hippie though...” “don’t think I can be free  spirited?” “Your the most wild person I’ve met, I believe it.” Tommy laughed kissing her cheek. “I just wanna be me. Not my parents... not what the school wants... not daddy or no one... I’m gonna... I’m going to leave here someday.” She sighed running her fingers though her curls, the two looking to her.  They all nod “you will... all of us are getting out of here... what are you going to do Star?” Billy asked. Star leaned into her a bit , mystified “I’m not sure what I can do.... what I want to do...” she rubbed under her eyes. “Something with—“ she didn’t finish before another noise broke the night. The click, blank flash as the corses lights flash on brighter then the sun the white light descends upon the teens. “AH!” Star whimpered burying her head into Billy, feeling her heart beat rapidly beneath her breasts - her arms protective around her. “YOU KIDS AGAIN?!” The voice rang the siren lured to a halt. The police. She buried herself further into her friend as if that would do her any good as if that would draw it all away from her it would all leave and go back to how it was before. The three of them and the stars not anything else , not anyone else. Why did people always have to ruin things?!  “It will be ok.” The words flowed so liberally from her Red stained lips, how did she know that?! </p><p> </p><p>Trespassing. Under age Possession of alcohol. Screwed so screwed, they were brought to their feet and hauled off in separate directions her eyes shook so badly they may fall from her skull. Star was gone, ripped from her grasp as if she never existed, Tabatha reentered in her place. “P-please I can walk home...” she cried looking up to the heavy set officer and his mustached face, stubble dotting his triple chin. “Cant do that... this isn’t your first offense Miss Brown.” She recoiled at the name as if it were a hot stove. So mundane so condescending. The ride back home was long and quite, she rattled in the back seat her head bowed still when they pulled into her drive, the light still on in the window. She could not hear the conversation with her mother but she could see the look on her face, the expression the horrible expression. She was doomed, she stumbled up the porch steps her head hung “hi mama...” a pause “inside. Now.” Her mother’s voice was so cold... she shivered and nodded, the door slammed behind her. “I knew I KNEW they were no good.” She muttered under her breath pushing her daughter more into the house into the kitchen, her hands pressed against her back. Star shifted and struggled but there was nowhere for her to go but forward. “It was one time ...” “one time to many, I let you ‘hang’ with these... these...” she shook her head biting her tongue sitting at the kitchen table.  “Their good kids...” her mother paused, laughing coldly. “Good ... good kids yea, good poster kids for jail..” she snickered staring off lighting herself a cigarette, Star begrudgingly helped with the light. “You wouldn’t...” she squeaked, her blood turned to ice. She wouldn’t would she? Her mother wouldn’t turn them over... she’d always make it way worse they it was - play it up twist their actions into some horrible criminals. Tommy! Billy! No! Her heart raced “you don’t get to tell me what I do young lady, that is a mother’s  job.” A smile pressed on her aged lips, Star sunk in her chair holding her hands together staring at the plastic top kitchen table. “Your not seeing them, ever again.” She spoke, her words like ice beginning to crack. Tabatha felt her heart shatter in her chest, her one thing in the world. “NO!” She shrieked, doing everything she could manage to compose herself , it was to late. Once again she felt the tears prick her eyes her face burn, infront of her mother she became a mess. “Yes, if you ever want a good future, a good husband a job a home- if you ever want a life Tabatha.” Star stood from the table , her hair cracked behind her like a whip. Her palms slap on the table “MAYBE I DONT WANT A LIFE!” She screamed, rushing off. She tore her boots off from tossing them at the wall , the thud shakes all their fake smile family portraits. “What is going on?!” Her father yelled from<br/>
The living room. She said nothing, she knew she had done it now- she rushed to her room the door slams. </p><p>-</p><p>She strips off her muddy clothes , holding the powder pink lacy nightgown in her hand staring at it like it may bite her. She tossed it in her sink turning the faucet and waiting, watching the shower burst to life with hot water, maybe she could burn her skin away and escape down the drain. Light the house aflame with her fury, crack the windows and destroy the walls. Wishful thinking, she sobbed her chest quaking as she hopped in letting the water rush over her. For a moment she didn’t think the water running down her body, she tossed her head back closing her eyes, she was to remain like this. Constant anger and fear - crying alone in her bathroom was this going to be the rest of her life? She didn’t want a life...not if it meant anything like this. She wanted to have fun, to actually feel alive, to laugh to scream and smile, really smile. Not the cheap drawn out grin she had in every school photo.  Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. She dried her tears scrubbing away at her mud caked feet, her arms and legs the last remnants of the friends she had. Tabatha held her breath, pausing her fingers stuck in the intricate web of her sudsy curls. She could run away! Kids do it all the time... one day your in class with them the next they are gone, running or murder? That was always the question the media sensationalized. She didn’t want to be the next news story, or anyone’s story, anyone’s example. Don’t end up like her sweetie! She didn’t want to be seen yet she wanted to be admired, to be appreciated simply for existing that was something that would never happen at home. There was never that care, that warmth she would see on tv, the mother dotting and careful, the father stern but well meaning- a goofy older brother. She wished she had that, or nothing at all. What about nothing? She could run, she could break free and go wherever she wanted. So she returned! Star. It was silly.... it was almost like her alter ego, her secret self she would become when no one else was around, Star was her own person, a free person. She stepped out of the shower toweling herself off looking in the mirror and Star looked back at her. Her hair teased, her earrings dangled and her lipstick a deep magenta , she smiled, offering her hand out to Tabatha... if she would just take it. The idea rooted itself in the back of her mind as she sat there making her jewelry, she could runaway to some place fun and nice and warm. Someplace cool, she smiled biting her lip imagining it, this grand secret adventure in her head. She grabbed another bit of crystal , her other hand cranking the stereo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“🎵 I think we're alone now,<br/>
There doesn't seem to be anyone around<br/>
I think we're alone now,<br/>
The beating of our hearts is the only sound🎵 “</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The house was plain. Generic, one would think. Her father detested her, he never wanted her in the first place. He made sure she knew it, achievement undermined or ignored, every touch left a Mark. Her mother? She tried, she thinks she used to try back when she was young, now she’ll ask for help and still end with a accidental burn on her neck from the curling iron or the worst of it. Nearly crashing in the car. The more her mother got angry the more she stepped on the gas, they were having a civil conversation Star thought until she found her mother going 65 in a 25... barley time to stop for the car in front of them. The car rocked the earth shook her life flashed- her mother had nearly killed her!! It wasn’t the fighting that mattered or how she was a being of constant annoyance purely for existing, it was that her mother had nearly killed her over something as idiotic. How long had it been since that night? A day, a month , a year? All of it was the same to her, everyday was the same she would spend all the time she could in her room making bracelets, they began to stack up. What was there for her to stay for? What really kept here here? She held no loyalties to her parents , she felt no connection though familiar bonds - whatever warmth was supposed to come from the home went cold in stars heart. A idea struck her mind she stood up lunging for a schoolbag slumped in the corner , her fingers tearing apart the fabric to reach the history textbook inside. Thumbing though pages, she opened to the map of the states, “let’s see...” she hummed running her hand over the page partially with her eyes closed she stopped her hand. SoCal. Star had a destination, she had a reason. There’s no holding her back now. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to runaway. Star had to be smart about this, she knew that...they would notice her things missing and come after her. Come after her! Her hand cling to her neck. Her feet barely seamed to touch the ground, it was as if she was floating on air down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing as many ziplock baggies as she could handle. Makeup, bracelets and bangles all shoveled into the baggies. Her stereo would be to noticeable, her posters, her nice pair of Cowboy boots she hand stitched herself. No! She hated thinking so materialistically... only what she really needed to live, her small compact sewing kit slipped into the bag. A change of socks and underwear, her eyes shift around the room shaking and uneasy. Her piggybank! Without a second though she grasped it in her nimble hands smashing it to the ground watching it break apart into a million little pieces with triumph. Only two fistfuls of cash and a few quarters... it will have to do. Into the bag it went. It was a simple cross body bag, tie dye and patchwork, she found it gorgeous while others simple. She tossed it over her shoulder slipping plain black flats onto her feet. “What was that?!” Her father roared from below her, the piggybank... she was screwed- she was caught- captured- done! Her face pales “nothing!”she screams hearing those heavy footsteps on the stairs. There was nowhere to go nowhere to hide she was done- she’d be found she’d- the window! Out of pure desperation she snapped the lock pulling it upwards, the chill of the night slapping against her like a cold sheet, her bare shoulders froze. Behind her she heard pounding on the door, yelling- he was breaking it down! She tossed her bag onto the ground just under the large oak, her eyes shifting behind her then out again, slipping her slender figure out through the small space. Star was so close she could taste it! Oh she reveled for much to long a moment, his large hand slipped itself around her tiny ankle and he pulled. She screamed in sudden pain letting go of the branch falling forwards forwards no! She laughed forth grabbing it again- a game of tug of war with her own body. “Tabatha this is insanity!” He yelled, she didn’t respond. She would not answer to that name. She would not go back inside that house, not now- not when she’s so close! She kicked her foot back into the chest of her father , she hears him cough his grip listens- she does it again, again, he lets go and she slips out. There was no time between her planting herself on the ground and her dashing over the fence. One shoe on the other missing she hobbled though the back yard or neighbors - the shoe wasn’t worth it- she removed it, tossing it off in the complete opposite direction and prayed it would distract them. Two more yards. Two more and she was home free she could hitch and be gone, be out of the small nowhere Midwestern town! </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>It had been two days, Star had hitched a ride with a nice young couple and then a strange older man who preached nothing but the gospel for twenty straight miles. She begged to be let out once they had reached the truck stop. She was like a mythical creature, a mirage , there was no way she could exist, gliding into the convince store with bare feet and flowing skirts like a mythical creature. Her curls frizzed out in the humidity, people stared as she wandered the isles. What? She wondered ignoring it, a small awkward smile a occasional wave as she continued though, grabbing a toothbrush and a bag of chips bringing her few items to the front register. The billboard caught her eye, page after page of bright pink missing persons reports, posters of smiling kids and adults all looking so joyous so distant staring down at her. Yet not her, she was not reported her face not stuck to the board like the others, a flush of relief over took her. “$5...” she nodded passing a crumpled bill across the counter to the man her eyes down at her few goods this hungry, shifty eyes. Star hadn’t said anything, she gave no phone call to Tommy or Billy she just left, not a trace. Part of her felt guilt... they had Been close, she likes to think so anyway more then just light night chats and casual hook ups from a few kids desperate for a thrill but something real. She would miss them. She liked to think. “Miss..” the man behind the register held the bag up to her, she flinched “thank you.” She sighed gently grasping the bag, he didn’t let go immediately. “You have a lovely face, what’s it doing all the way out here... with no shoes...” the man squinted with suspicion , a runaway was not hard to determine from the rest. Her cheeks go red “my car.” She responded her chest puffing out her back straightens. “It broke down a bit down the road, I wanted to gather a few things and use the phone, if that’s alright.” She asked, a small smile pressed on her lips. Confidence flowed though her, Tabatha was dead now she was star , she must start acting like it. Confident, free , happy. She graciously scampered off to the phone booth outside, picking up the receiver twirling the cord around her finger listening to the empty drone beep in her ear. There was no one to call, she smiled , as to her the noise was a long a beacon a guiding force and all it told her was to keep going. Keep going, she must have been two days out by now! Maybe even a whole state away, her heart sung as she stepped out, walking one foot infront of the other her arms outstretched like a child. These small childhood games she plaid again on her own, they had never been more fun! She walked along side of the highway, occasionally trying to flag a car down in between bites of the chips, eventually she snagged one. Her hopeful thinking became California or bust!</p><p>Star hitched a ride with a decent young Man, dressed like a skater with his fluffed hair and bright neon shirts and ripped jeans, he smiled at her. He was headed to California, as all the young people tend to do, even long after the gold rush has ended people still flock to the state for a different shine. The luster of stardom attracts the young the shining glimmering streets of gold they all must have! “I’m gonna make it big you’ll see man.” The guy mumbled, his ray bands rested down his nose. She chuckled lightly twirling a curl round her finger “I’m sure, in what?” She asked, genuinely some small bit curious, wanting to keep herself entertained for the long ride ahead. “Sports baby. They got a great scene out their I’m going to capitalize on it.” He smirked shaking his head, the confidence of someone ready for the Olympic’s, though something about the bandaid on his knee told her that he wasn’t. “Oh I’m sure.” She smiled shrugging her shoulders back at little. Star shifted in the seat pushing it back just at tad so she could really stretch her legs, grasping her bag close to her chest. She was free. A huge smile graced star’s face and the world seamed to glow around around her. She gasped “I love this song!” The teen beside her chuckled pushing his fingers though his fluffed hair looking over to this perky young thing. “No shit?” She turned the nob cranking up the tunes, she danced this own private party in the car as she moved her body to the song. He nodded his head along with her with a growing smile, her own private party headed into sunny California. The tune drifted though the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🎵Goddess on the mountain top<br/>
Burning like a silver flame<br/>
The summit of beauty and love<br/>
And Venus was her name<br/>
Wa!<br/>
She's got it<br/>
Yeah, baby, she's got it<br/>
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire<br/>
At your desire<br/>
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire<br/>
At your desire🎵</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two more car trades and a bathroom stop, California.  She kept riding down further her arms in the air hanging out of a sunroof, she joined a particularly routy bunch with colorful makeup and a drunken Spirit. Two teens joined her in this girls with hair just as wild as hers “WHOOO!” The air buzzed with this unexplainable electricity her heart raced , her mood soared she never felt so alert. 𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐀 𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐀. The car took a turn the girls jostled , turning into a huge fit of giggles looking at eachother. “FASTER!” They all cried in unison, the young boy behind the wheel turned around “you ladies say slower?!” “Boooo!” They hissed swatting at his head, the young man laughed and sped up. Looking around the place seamed to be home to a lot of weirdo’s , the punks, the metal heads and hippies , workers and busy mothers all seamed to mingle together. A lot more young people then there were old, the air bounced with the scent of salt water and fried food a huge boardwalk sprawls itself on as far as she could see on the coastline. She beamed “your gonna love it here Star!” One of the girls comments smacking her gum with a wild grin. “Damn right I will.” She beamed in response, somewhere she could really call home. She was going to like Santa Carla, they were right about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stick with us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Santa Carla is great but it’s not all sunshine and rainbows as Star would have hoped it to be. She faces the troubles, no where to go, nowhere to sleep. Hot pavement with no shoes. Sleeping on the beach she finds a offer that’s too good to be true.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵So bye-bye, Miss American Pie<br/>
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry<br/>
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey 'n rye<br/>
Singin', "This'll be the day that I die""This'll be the day that I die"🎵</p><p>Star bobbed her head to the music getting a ride further into town, singing softly along to the music. She swayed a bit pushing her hands above her head moving her hips her body in the sunken Passenger seat of some cigarette scented 86’ model camaro.  “You know I can’t thank you enough?” She smiled beaming over to the man behind the wheel.</p><p>He was a older soul, a slightly older man with long tangled hair tied back by a bandana and a flowing shirt, real peace loving type. Her kinda guy, the free loving open air vibes. “It’s not problem, young souls gotta be free.” She wondered what he meant by that. “Man to be young.” He laughed. </p><p>It was a ways down the road where he dropped her off, in front of a brightly painted building some mural of tribal patterns. It was gorgeous, she hopped out and turned “thank you so much.” She hummed with a bright grin. Her curls bounce and frame her face perfectly, leaning slightly into the car window. </p><p>“Oh my pleasure.” The old hippie grinned, slipping his round shades slightly down his face. “You be careful out there, it’s a dangerous city for anyone.” He waved, they said their goodbyes and he drove off, never to be seen from again. Hitchhiking was a useful tool with a high risk, it could be a polite man such as this or one with his hand up her skirt all the way up the highway. Luckily he was the first form. </p><p>Santa Carla. She took a deep breath of the sea air, it’s salty scent mixed with the smell of a nearby dumpster and the fast food place a bit down the road creating a .... unique aroma. Star took a deep breath smoothing out her skirt, walking barefoot across the hot pavement she felt like a side show- watch our gorgeous young woman walk across lava unscathed! The brightly colored buildings, stucco walls painted with rainbow colors, all down the main strip of town- then there was the homes, the church. A small white little chapel building you might see in the the middle of absolute nowhere. Watching. She shivered as she walked past it, it was not god that scared her but rather those who believed they spoke for him. Their was wacky touristy things all the way out, kitschy shops shoved in with regular boutiques and supermarkets with low hanging palms out front. She was going to like it here. </p><p>What really surprised her were the people, you had all walks and crawls of life in one space. There were your average everyday people drowned in punks and metal heads, queers and skaters. Everyone considered weird, strange and out of place seamed to congregate all together it was fantastic, hippies , old hippies, peace loving Star children even. God she had found her paradise! She smiled brightly, a absolute gem a new soul come to join the fray. She passed by a group of youths all congregated together, spraying a shirt , customizing and spraying whatever they could get their hands on. </p><p>One of them turns their attention over to star, hair hair a deep blue and a shade of black. She popped her gum “hey babe, you got shoes?” She called looking Star up and down with interest, jogging over.” </p><p>“No.” Star admitted, shifting on her bare feet- her ankles invisible under the sheer amount of anklets. She wasn’t give a moment to say yes or now when a pair of nicely made black flats were thrust into her hands, there was a bit of beadwork across the top. “Turquoise?” She cracked a impressed smile. “Totally.” The chick bobbed her head. “They didn’t fit Carla over there.” She gestured behind her shoulder, her bubble pops. “Rather to a good cause then a dumpster.” She points out, no more waste! “I- thank you.” Star was breathless with gratitude. “Don’t worry bout it.” The girl winked patting her on the shoulder jogging back over to her group. Star stared down at the shoes with a small smile, she slipped them on over her blistered feet- like a glove. She shifts admiring them in the midday sun as she kept walking. </p><p>It wasn’t perfect, no far from it... she saw from the corner of her eye a bunch of kids rooting through the dumpster outside the 𝐅𝐮𝐧 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐜𝐤! Their hair rats nests and their clothes filthy, raking half a bite of a chicken bone and tossing it behind them and dipping back down again. The man at the gas pump took notice and began screaming at them, shooing them away like possums- the kids hissed even! Her jaw shifts as she moves faster now holding the strap of her bag tightly, taking comfort when she felt the weighted purse tap against her thigh. It was still there, what little she had. </p><p>-</p><p>Crowded. That was one word used to describe the place, it was early summer and the town was packed to the gills. Tourists, she guessed a lot of tourist flooded in and out of the place for the beach , the boardwalk and not for the random pack of street preachers. One yelling and raving about the gospel while another, a manic old hippie with gnarled grey locks yelled about the greater evil in this town lying just beneath the surface. She watched uncomfortably as a small crowd gathered, watching the faux leather sandal’s wearing man wave his arms about, part of her felt sorry for the man how he became a spectacle. That was what he wanted. “You girl!” He yelled, singling her out of the crowd his finger pointed straight to her back. “Tread lightly!” He cawed, a shiver shot down her back as she walked quickly in the opposite direction. Bad omen. No no- she told herself he was just - just making a show she happened to be the one to walk back, there was no evil or otherworldly presence. It was just a town.</p><p>Star was unsettled , the idea of something just below the surface, some ‘great evil’ in this perfect town. Her eyes opened to the happenings around, she say handshakes which slipped baggies into the others hands, men sitting on the curb just waiting for a job, teens get shoved against the wall and shaken down. Color vs another color , their numbers rising, guns slipping out of pockets- god now she saw it. 𝐌𝐔𝐑𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐋 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃. Passing conversation she barely picked up, the breath sucked from her lungs. No. She was not being shaken away this easily, she wasn’t frightened- not completely, she’d get over it. She kept walking further into town, the brighter the paint, the murals telling her to drink coke or to be a better person done in this beautiful, nameless style. Kids laughing and walking with one another, huge Mohawk’s and studded jackets talking with short Nike wearing preps. Trampolines, street sellers and laughing. She watched two surfer looking young boys do flips in the air, trying desperately to outdo the other. Her arms cross , she leans against the wall showing a slight bit of interest. She looked bored.</p><p>“Think you can do better man?” One of them spoke, the one on the right his long blond hair collected around his shoulders. He wore the shirt of some Sports magazine. </p><p>“I’m in a skirt.” She hummed, a small close lipped smirk watching the two stop and stare. </p><p>“That wasn’t a no~” the other cackled , short cropped dark hair and ripped jeans. “Cmon girl.” He pleaded, leaning up against the mesh between the trampoline and the parking lot.</p><p>They were drooling! Star grinned now, shifting her bag around her shoulder walking over. Hands on her hips standing between the two trampolines “no, just not a now.” She admitted, this playful near flirtatious tone to her voice. She felt so alive. The one on the right kept bouncing, the other clung to the net like a zoo monkey.  “I’ll see you boys later~” she said it in more of a ask, wiggling her fingers in a little wave as she sauntered off. She did not see it but she heard the one trip over himself, she laughed softly shaking her head. Her laugh was soft and sweet like the soft ring of a bell. </p><p> </p><p>The walls murals began to slowly drip away, they became tags and lewd images across the storefronts, washed away to be back the next day. One caught her eye, it was across the side of one of the clothing shops, the right squeeze all space between the two shops, leading back to their trash cans and employee entries. In black and red paint large and simple letters it read 𝐑𝐔𝐍. Three letters, Run. Her head tossed to the side her curls collecting running down her shoulder curiously. No year, no meaning. The bottom corner of the word was marked- so the artist does sign their work? The same mix of black and red, one letter. 𝐌. It was the same style that littered the back of the sign welcoming people into town, this M seams to have their favorite spots. Run. </p><p>The sun began to set  sending bursts of color  over the lively city, shades of orange and pink and the slow fade of blue. There was no pause, no appreciation from anyone else, was she the only one to see such a sunset?  Star moved, Entranced by the colors, the warmth against her skin moving though the street down to the beach stripping over her flats placing them in her purse. Her feet in the warm sand sending a jolt though her body, she smiled warmly. Walking down the beach chasing a dream, chasing the sunset letting the soft lap of the surf wash her worries away. Run. It was a instruction, run, it seamed to be her word... she ran away from homes and her problems, now she runs from her worries and now down the beach. Her feet crashing in the water sending it splashing back up against her, she laughed at this. The sticky feeling as the salt water clung to her arms that humid evening, the smell of the food the sounds of a band warming up. Who needed money! Who needed a roof! For the first time she had felt truely alive and without worry. Free. Run. Everything told her to run, and she did her hair flowing behind her like silk ribbons. Maybe she was losing herself, taking graffiti as a sign she was on the right path, taking someone’s tag to heart. Maybe she wanted to be a little crazy maybe she wanted to sink into that abyss and never return. That would be life for her, to live while she’s young, no perfect little house with a little yard, children, retirement, a car - no. She wouldn’t care if she even lived to see such a thing. Beaming she brushed her hair from her face panting now staring back towards land, now like a beacon in the night it called out to her. Like a sirens song, the boardwalk, it stretched for what looked like miles across the beach buildings and rides and fun! As the light faded in the sky the carnival rides lights began to light up, a warm glow against a grey sky. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The night comes. The sky became a cool grey fading to black, she walked back up the length of the beach holding her bag still tightly to her side watching the bonfires begin to light themselves. Unknown faces gathering around, surfers lounging on their boards with some babe, metal heads and boozers. Ghetto blasters and stereos all blasting music, people dancing and drinking and laughing. She beamed walking past, twirling around just to see it all, oh she’d love it here. </p><p>“Where ya going?” A voice piped up from the ground, a scruffier looking man spoke from his skateboard. “Party’s right here.” He chuckled. </p><p>“yeaaaa!” Yelled another cracking a beer can against his forehead. Charming.</p><p>“No.” She responded plainly, walking faster now. </p><p>“Heyyyyy!” They yelled after her, she didn’t listen. She moved faster. </p><p>Star moved rapidly now back towards a large set of concrete stairs leading down from under one of the arcades, a large collection of shops underneath. She hopped up taking two steps at a time as if she was safe now that she was off the beach, away from those two. She sighed running her fingers though her hair, life wasn’t perfect she knew this.. it wouldn’t be all out of a movie. Her empty stomach was a reminder of this. $8, all the way out to California and she had $8 left. “Not bad” she spoke to herself, as if it were a treasure trove. It was! It was her own money, her own life her own choices good or bad, now that choice was to be food or a place to rest. No respectable place would take her $8... not for a room, food it was. </p><p>Hot dog on a stick, the stand’s name was very literal for corndogs, she found it amusing. Thanking the server and wandering off, looking around breathless as warm yellow glow was beginning to mix with neon. She walked shaking between  columns and crowds, taking bites out of the corn dog as she did. Bobbing her head to the distant music, humming and moving along in a bit of a dance she felt herself being watched. Good, so be it she likes a audience. These eyes were different, she turns around - nothing. She turns around again- there’s a small child. “Oh!” She gasped clutching her chest nearly choking on her bite. </p><p>“Are you lost?” She asked bending to her knees a bit to be more the child’s level. The boy nods.</p><p>“Do you need help?” She asked gently, the boy shakes his head. Her frown deepens in confusion. </p><p>The boy looked around ten maybe twelve in age, with long light brown hair, his cheeks had a bit of dirt on them his jeans too. He wore converse and a black band shirt, his head cocked to the side looking to her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her heart melted. </p><p>“What is your name? I’m Star.” She asked softly, trying to get the boy to say something. who left this child out here all alone? The boy giggled and rushed off “hey wait!” By the time she stood he was gone. Weird. </p><p>She spent the rest of the night trying to push the child out of her mind, he likely found someone or someone found him taking him to the police, he’d find his parents she knew that. she thought him lucky like that, parents who care, parents who will look away from their game show and listen to what you have to say. Parents who don’t make you work extra hard just to be noticed, you didn’t have to act up to get their attention. Her mind didn’t linger long, it was almost overload, the talking, the screaming, the rides. She stood in line for one again rocking on her heels filled with this sweet , awkward sentiment. </p><p>“You again?” The man at the front asked, amused disbelief a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Me.” She smiled.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to try anything else?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh I will.” She assured, a adventurous spark in her eyes, glancing up to the boardwalks star. The coaster. “Just one more time.” She bat her lashes and swerved a bit like a child. </p><p>“Oh how could I possibly resist.” The man smirked rolling his eyes letting her though into the line. It had to have been the 5th ride that night, she loved it what could she say. She lived for the thrill, the rush a coaster would give you, the rush of life- how close you come to the ground the wooden structure would shake. Star was a fan of the thrill, of danger, she thought back on it now when a bunch of kids from school dragged her along, completely wrecking the principles place. She never had so much fun in her life, it was completely worth the two days of pick up. Here in Santa Carla her life would never be the same, everyday would be different. Perfect,simple. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The night wound down, she was tired, she was cold and alone, hopeless. She did not have a car to sleep in, the money to get into a motel. She didn’t know if she should be rage filled or jealous seeing benches, street corners, nooks in the walls already filled up with people trying to sleep. No place for her. She wandered for awhile holding herself watching one foot in front of the other as she moved. </p><p>“Move along. Place is closing.” Barked a heavy set man, his petruding gut and greasy mustache wreaking of his lust for respect. </p><p>“I’ll only be a moment...” she squeaked weakly looking to the hulking man, the wooden rod at his side. </p><p>“Now.” He hissed, cigarette and coffee soaked breath. His yellow teeth spoke volumes. Big Ed is what they called him, one could take a guess on how Edward Vernon got such a nickname. The man longed for the police force, but he didn’t pass ‘mental evaluation’ what a ridiculous concept he thought. </p><p>“I—“ she felt his nightstick against her back, nearly pulling under her bra strap. “Yes sir-“ she hissed between her teeth rushing off. No place to rest here.</p><p>She could sleep on the beach she mused the idea a bit, there was a space behind the dunes- no one bothered it unless dumping their trash. Assholes. The beach was emptying out by now, nothing left but the embers of flames and piles or garbage, cans and cigarette butts and who knows what else- tossed about half buried in the sand. She wide stepped to avoid shards of glass. By mid morning it would all be gone of corse just for the same thing to happen the next night and so on and so on, it doesn’t stop. More trash, more people, more jobs, more money it was a simple cycle she knew that, she hated that. Wasteful. Her lip curls as she steps over the trash and continues to move, she wants to find a place for herself.</p><p>She settled behind one of the dunes, Removing her back she packed it down creating a makeshift pillow. What was better then this? It was a bed, as much as it could be and she could see the stars. She smiled staring up to the night sky. It did not bother her to be without a home- what was four solid walls to really joy? What was four solid walls to adventure, to thrill? It was nothing. Star sighed and her body went num, she shut her eyes and listened, the dull drone of the last few people leaving, the click. Lights off. Pitch dark past the light of the moon, she bathed in her silvery glow, the sound of the ocean her comfort. Comfort was a passing idea, she had only rested for five minutes when it started. The high noise of motors ripping though streets, tearing across town - they took ‘burn rubber’ all to seriously. The roaring of motorcycles was followed by cackling, high pitched hyena like laughter. They were close. Fantastic! </p><p>“Watch this man!” A distant voice yelled, the sounds increased followed by manic whooping.</p><p>Star screamed in frustration bringing her hands over her ears, curling inwards on herself shutting her eyes. Go away! Will they not go away!! She begged for silence, this was answered with noise. She was beginning to hate motorcycles, who’s out this late anyway?! She sighed as they eventually died down and disappeared all together, waves once again. It was weird, it was such a loud and overpowering noise and it just ... stopped. Cut off completely like whoever was riding disappeared off the face of the earth without slowing down. No pause, no stall, no cool down just static. She shivered holding herself tightly, it was like a episode of the twilight zone. </p><p>-</p><p>“Your not dead are you?” A voice spoke out from the dark lightly poking her in the side, boots poking at her ribs. </p><p>“No..” she spoke, a mousy little noise. She rubbed her eyes struggling to see in the dark of the beach. </p><p>The voice chuckled, she could barely make out the shape, size or direction until a hand came barreling towards her from the dark. “You sleep here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Currently.” She admitted accepting the hand. It had been two full days of this, sand crusted her feet. Her hair was becoming a new - yet to be discovered form of blond. </p><p>Her eyes adapted to the dark as she began making the figure out and his distinct features. A bearded young man of average height and build, his mullet hung just at his shoulders- there was this thing about him. His ears came up to a slight point, his clothes black as the night and flowing, as if he had on a cape. Something clanked distinctly as he walked, there was a spur attached to one of his boots- who was this guy? </p><p>“I can see that.” He added with a small grin, looking her Sandy situation up and down. “Runaway Huh?” He asked taking a lighter out of one of his trench pockets, as he sparked it she could have sworn to see this glow- this fire in his eyes. It disappeared as soon as he closed the lid taking a drag.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” She pouts playfully. </p><p>“If your over five, Cmon.” He offered. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to follow, something about the way he dressed, the look in his eyes. There was is allure around him that dragged her in, she stumbled to keep up- he was a fast walker for someone in boots in the sand. </p><p>“Just who are you anyway?” She snapped, tossing her attention as they walked along side each other. </p><p>“Names David.” </p><p>“Star.” </p><p>He seamed wickedly amused at her name, his brows raised with this curiosity. He said nothing, but she could see the comment he shoved back down his throat. “So Star, your new around here?” He mused. Lucky guess.</p><p>“Why’d you care to know?” She asked in return. </p><p>“I know what it’s like.” He stated bluntly. A moment of silence, she waited to see if he’d explain himself. He took another drag and spoke again “to sleep like that, not a place to call a home.” Was all he said. He knew what it was like, sleeping on the beach, on the street on any little place he could jam- they could jam themselves into. He had a soft spot for those without a place what can he say, David ran his fingers through his admittedly greasy hair. “It’s a new world Star, how’d you like to experience it?” He asked, a smile stretched on his face. A genuine offer, as genuine as he could be to a stranger. </p><p>Oh what the hell , why not. She ran her fingers back though her hair shaking out the sand with a small grin. “What else Am I here for , right?” She hummed. She didn’t know what it was that made her follow, that made her so willing to go after David. Come with him wherever he was headed, she wouldn’t be alone, she wouldn’t be stuck on the beach anymore. She didn’t care , she wanted it. </p><p>“Where are we goin’?” </p><p>“You said you wanted to live a little.” He pointed out. Wait she never- not to him- did she?!</p><p>“Yea.” </p><p>“We’re gonna live.” He smiled, he looked so animated, so new and yet so... off. What was it about him? What was it?</p><p> </p><p>David walked with purpose, he walked fast and straight, his spur being the only noise. This confidence, this cold feeling seamed to come off of him- he was cool. When she was close, he didn’t radiate that familiar heat, it was odd. Like he was not even alive. “Where are you from?” He asked, looking her up and down again.</p><p>“Around.” She clicked her tongue pushing at her hair glancing off to the side, trying her best to look disinterested. In reality she was enthralled. </p><p>“You don’t talk much do you?” </p><p>“Depends.” She hummed, a smirk growing. He reflected her look with a laugh, a smile. They walked. </p><p>It was strange, this warm laugh left a cold feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck would stand on end, everything about him was this mystery to be unmasked and with that Call her scooby doo! “Now it’s my turn, where are you from?” She asked, stepping a little in-front turning around walking backwards hands behind her back. All sweet like. </p><p>“Around.” He hummed. </p><p>“Tch!” She huffed “if I tell you, you tell me.” He gave her a nod. She took a breath, staring down to her feet then back up to her stranger. David. “Alright, I’m from...” she stalled. “Texas.” </p><p>“No accent?” </p><p>“Now you.” She pushed dodging the question. </p><p>“Here.” He replied pausing a moment. “San Francisco, it was a unwanted move.” He admitted. What did that mean?</p><p>“And you don’t speak much either.” She added.</p><p>“That’s because I don’t know you yet.” He stopped, she stubbles back to a halt. His hands shoved in his pockets he watched her, these gentle eyes she noticed, two different shades. Unbelievable. “I want to know you, Star.” He admitted. David watched her intently, every glance seamed to be a test, just waiting for something to deter him in some way or another. He couldn’t find one, she was young and gorgeous but did she have the spirt? He hoped she did, he truly hoped it was the case. </p><p>“How will you?” She teased leaning forward, sending a shock though his body. “Come with me? Just a bit more now..” he assured, another stretch of nothing , dodging crushed cans and cigarette butts. They made it over a small ridge to what he had been hoping to find, what would be more a test then his looking ever would be. “Meet the lost boys.” He declared in his dramatic monotone his arm outstretched falling to his side. The three eyed her from their motorcycles with skepticism, they were the noise that taunted her those nights prior. </p><p>“Aren’t you tired? Your Out here like us.” David asked her, half circling her. He turned sharply sliding down the small ridge, turning his back to the boys staring back up to here. “We do what we want, whenever we want... that’s what you want isn’t it?” He asked staring up to her, reading her eyes, her mind. It was a hard skill to master, to be heard is one thing but to hear is another. Over the years David had learned this, the bare minimum of understanding thoughts, understanding desires. He knew what she wanted, he wanted to give it to her. </p><p>“Yes..” she breathed, sheepishly but she hid it well. She followed down the ridge watching his hypnotic grin. </p><p>“Let me introduce you.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She didn’t push him off. </p><p>“This is Marko, Paul, Dwayne.” He gestured between the boys, they each gave a nod. They watch her skeptically, almost confused if she could read the expression right.. she wasn’t completely sure. They weren’t expecting her, that much she knew. </p><p>Marko was the short one, his jacket was covered in so many patches you could not tell what material it was made out of. These long blond ringlets , barely contained in his hair band the mullet cut barely doing a thing to help with mass. His expression was hard to read, a youthful face that seamed frustrated, almost frightened by her. A soft face and with a chiseled jaw, a statue or a cherub? He leaned to his right, the tall Burnett whispering something, they chuckled.</p><p>Dwayne was on his right, the tall tanned Burnett , his hair was not cut into a mullet like the others- it didn’t look cut at all. Shaggy and long half down his back, he was completely shirtless and didn’t seam to mind it. His eyeliner was smudged, giving this sunken- almost raccoon like look to him. He gave her a small smile before quickly looking away. He seamed a bit awkward.</p><p>Paul was to the left of the small one a lengthy blond bobbing his head and drumming on the bar in front of him. Mesh shirt wearing , his jacket covered in a million safety pins  “ay sweetie ” He grinned this broad smile, laughing after he said it turning his attention to the others all of them laughing at some unstated joke. He didn’t stop moving. </p><p>“Why don’t you come with us?” David asked getting onto his bike offering her a hand. She wavered for a moment watching him. </p><p>“Yea Cmon.” Marko chuckled biting at his glove.</p><p>“Cmon girl.” Paul grinned.  </p><p>“It’ll be fun, I promise.” She grasped David’s hand he helped her up onto the back of the bike. </p><p>He gave a nod to the others. Paul cackled and immediately took off up over the dune?! Then Marko, then Dwayne- now them. She gasped softly at the idea, her arms tightly held round the leaders waist- the moment they landed. They were fine, they were safe. They were going, going fast. She exhaled wide eyed and excited. “How did you do that?!” David only chuckled and sped up. The boys moved on their bikes, doing tricks, jumps and moves that should be impossible. How did they ever stay on?! Star didn’t care, the rush built up in her chest as she began to laugh, her grip loosened she leaned up against David’s ear. “Faster.” She begged. The group zigged under the pilings, every time they got close to hitting one they dodged at the the speed of light she didn’t even fell them jolt or him flinch. It was supernatural! She yelled out in excitement, the boys joined her all screaming and hollering, shaking with excitement racing each other about and down the beach. </p><p>They shot out from under the boardwalk like a bullet zipping by a round and familiar shadow, she laughed brushing her hair out of her face.  Their yelling was the only sound that filled the night, it went on and on she never wanted to stop. Don’t let this stop, what destination? She was flying without a care in the world, for a single moment her problems were Gone. </p><p> </p><p>Why don’t you stick with us Star? Have fun for the night? Want her to stay - she accepts</p><p>-</p><p>Star slipped off the back of the bike running her fingers though her hair, her legs wobbled a bit , staring back to them with a winning smile. “I can’t believe that.” She breathed.</p><p>“Believe it baby.” Dwayne laughed stepping off of his bike, trudging past the other boys. Marko slapped his arm , Paul pulled at his shirt biting his lip , he messed back. </p><p>“Why don’t you stick with us Star?” David offered, hands shoved in his pockets. “None of this has to end.” He offers. </p><p>“You’d let me stick around? “ she asked with a small smirk, her heart skipped a beat. A place to stay. “What about parents? Do you not have do go home?” </p><p>“What use are those.” Marko snarked, getting a laugh form the other two boys all of them still messing with each other. </p><p>No homes. No parents. “Yes.” She said<br/>
almost instantly, yes a thousand times.</p><p>“You’ll like being one of us”. David grinned, his white teeth shown in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One of us! one of us! one of us!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Star is brought back to the lost boys hang out, where she’ll be living from now on, she just wasn’t expecting what she finds. At the reveal of vampires, she finds drinking the wine was only her first step, she’s willing to take another but will her conscious let her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rocks slipped, jagged and painful under her bare feet she winced in pain trying to crawl her way down though the rubble. “Aw, here.” Paul offered her his hand to help, a small smile on his face. She gratefully took his hand slipping down into the darkness, slowly the place illuminated in the orange glow of fire. The boys around her all entered so easily, not a misstep or a panic - they came in like it was nothing. “No way.” She gasped softly glancing around the place. </p>
<p>“It used to be the place back in it’s  day.” David added glancing around as if he was seeing the place with fresh eyes. “Crowning Jewel of Santa Carla, to bad it was built on a fault.” He shrugged and continued moving.</p>
<p>The boys scattered out all around her, how long had they been set up here? They knew where to go, was all of this theirs? From the Munsters poster to the hubcaps. All of it? The rotting settees and broken leather couches somehow felt just at home with the ripped curtains and graffiti, this massive sunken in place they had invited her into their home. </p>
<p>“How did you find this place?” Star asked still in shock, amazed. She beamed walking over the fountain, a downed chandelier now more a holster for thick candles and Spanish moss- the occasional starfish for class.</p>
<p>“We’ve always been here.” Dwayne snickers. </p>
<p>“Never left.” Paul added. </p>
<p>What did they mean by that? </p>
<p>“We’ve.... ‘been around’....” Marko commented, throwing his voice to make it seem much more suggestive then it was. This got a Holler out of the other boys. Such children! Yet she couldn’t help but crack a small smile, it was David who actually explained it to her. </p>
<p>“We’ve been here for a long time Star.” He said. No lived. Not saying their local kids who stubbled across a place and decided to make a killer hang out. 𝐁𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞. It was oddly specific. “Don’t look so confused.” He smiled, his smile. She watched him sit in a wheelchair, one of those tall backed ones you’d see in asylums in those movies. </p>
<p>“I’m not.” She shifted a bit with a small huff, glancing around feeling the eyes on her. Curious, beady little eyes. Star huffed bringing her hands to her hips watching them all with skepticism, she had been promised fun and everything she had been denied with her parents. “Well? Do you boys do anything or just stare? Music?” She asked glancing around, this seamed to prone a response. Paul, the lengthy blond with the lion’s mane style locks bolted from  his spot “yeaaaa!” He yelled excitably, jumping from the fountain. “Where’d you put it ?!” He yelled , screaming from utter nowhere, popped behind one of the curtained off areas, rummaging though piles. She could hear his voice carry though the space, wigging out “hey, didn’t Dwayne have it last?” Marko prompted, the Burnett shooting a death glare “dude seriously-“ he hissed, the blond had such a shit eating grin. Paul launched himself at Dwayne the smaller one jumping away, David watched it all with a amused twinkle to his eye “Paul.” He snapped his fingers, his face sobers almost instantly. He held up the boombox. Truly on its last legs with wires sticking from the top. “Chill.” He clicked his tongue and the world seams to calm. Star brought herself around behind David, leaning a bit on him, her head rested on his head. “Lively bunch.” She snickered. “Just wait.” He hummed. “I’m on the edge of my seat.” She said it jokingly but if she was honest, she meant it. Paul futzed around with the player for awhile, sliding something from his hair, it was when he lit it she realized it was a joint “yo girl.” He called over to her, shaking it a bit as if tempting. “Want some?” He offered, no joke, no cackle a genuine ask. He seamed nice to her, more so then the other boys had. “Mmm..” she skipped her way over, casting a look back to David as if he would have barred her from<br/>Such. Another hit to the stereo, she could just make out the sloppy sharpie on the cassette. The handwriting was shakey and poorly spelt, she cracked half a smile passing the weed back, when finally something began to play. The slow beginning  of a tune began to rise “Alrighttt.” The blond carried leaning back, they high-fived grinning like a pair of idiots the two of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🎵 On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives<br/>They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes<br/>(All your life) all your life all you've asked when's your daddy gonna talk to you<br/>But you were living in another world trying to get your message through</p>
<p>No one heard a single word you said<br/>They should have seen it in your eyes<br/>What was going around your head</p>
<p>Ooh, she's a little runaway<br/>Daddy's girl learned fast<br/>All those things she couldn't say<br/>Ooh, she's a little runaway 🎵</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt as though Jon Bon Jovi set to call her out personally. She decided to do it now. To put her past completely behind her and only look forward, she was her on person now. Star. She snaps out of her sorry little daze, moving slightly to the song.</p>
<p>The mixtape Carried on hit after hit the group gathered around listening and passing the joint. She stood making her way out into the empty space, the open floor left her with a abundance of room. She grinned and slowly began to move her hips, swaying to the beat slowly, dragging his hands up along the length of her body. Her hands toss into the air as she began to move, faster now with her hips, her arms and her full body her feet beat against the ground soft as rain. A grin across her face, she moved, biting her lip watching the boys stare at her,  excited she could capture attention so easily. She played koi. “Do you boys move or am I Medusa? “ she called a laugh carried on her soft voice. She moved brining herself over watching their eyes shine strangely in the candle light. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t~” she , pressing herself forwards, leaning over one of the old clothing trunks. Paul watched her a smirk growing on his face, David, awestruck from his place on the old chair did the same. “Please.” She pouted. In the end she had convinced all of them with her baby like speak and hypnotic rhythm, she had gotten them right where she wanted. Surprisingly, good dancers too. </p>
<p>“Witchy woman.” Marko commented outright. He passed her a smile. The boys danced wildly, it was more of jumps and noise then it was any consistent moves, laughing and howling, thrashing along to the tunes. She wouldn’t change it, not for anything. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eventually it had wound down, the boys laid scattered about the couches- David still in his chair, Marko behind him. Star leaned up against Dwayne, his broad shoulders, soft midnight hair trailing down like a river. He was surprisingly gentle, he had yet to push her off- instead his arm wrapped around her keeping her close, secure. She had just met these boys and yet they had taken her In so completely, she didn’t understand. The only noise to fill the space was Paul tossing unraveling Baseball between his hands, smacking against his palms and the coo’s of a pigeon on Marko’s shoulder. She had learned it was named Jasper, a beautiful little bird with a proud deep purple chest shimmering with blues. It watched her with deep curious beady little eyes, a stranger but not a unwelcome one it seamed to say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marko leaned over to David’s pointed ears, his jacket off revealing his bare shoulders. He had let his hair out from the ponytail, his wild blond ringlets stuck out in all directions making him appeal more a child’s porcelain doll then a man. “You sure about her...” he whispered, leaning a bit , arms crossed over David’s back. “I’m sure..” they both glanced up to her then back to one another. Whispering their own secret held little meetings in public. The short blond’s face shifted with discomfort , Hazel eyes locked onto star for a moment “your into her aren’t you..” he asked, again this look in his eyes. David and love never seamed to go right. A dramatic tale of some two day cowboy.... then of corse there was 𝐇𝐞𝐫. The one time Marko really saw the other in love, this- between them- was fleeting it was not like- her- he sighed.it would end and been done with and they’d be stuck with the aftermath. “So what, Marko get the stick outta your ass.” He growled rolling his eyes. She looked well enough- some babe picked up off the beach oh what a hero. She was wild and funny, yet there had to be SOMETHING! He was just waiting for her to slip up. Just waiting! He sighed, he had no argument. “What about 𝐇𝐢𝐦...he won’t be to happy ta didn’t even ask.” The shorter blond added “shut up Marko” David deadpanned. He sighed “Just get it.” His hand sunk into his arm, a iron grip, fingernails into his flesh. Marko ripped himself away hands in the air rolling his eyes going off. </p>
<p>Star had no clue what was going on between the two, nor did she want to know the topic of conversation. Marko soon returned into little circle they made around the fountain, carrying a bottle and a couple glasses. “What now?” She yawned stretching out, unburying herself from beneath Dwayne’s arm. Marko popped the cork , untwisting it rather easily and sniffed the bottle. He made a face, shrugged and began to pour. “Not thirsty?” He teased, a small smile pressing on his doll like face. “No...” Star assured she was, a bit confused taking notice of how the other boys had stopped. They all stared to the bottle, watching the wine pour from it with such a intense infatuation she didn’t understand. Watching, waiting, almost begging like dogs their eyes soft, watching the wine pour. Deep and crimson , it must be old- far to old as it does not carry the same pungent odor she would smell across her mothers breath. A drop hit the punks finger , within seconds he sucked it off his finger intently staring at her as he had. Like a single drop couldn’t be wasted, this was starting to feel weird, ceremonial even. None of the glasses matched. Solo cups, a brightly patterned paper one, a broken wine glass and one more common for bourbon. It was David who handed them out to the others, mumbled thank you’s inforced by his subtle glare, when he got to star she paused “what is it?” She asked taking the solo cup in her hands looking down to the deep red liquid, almost the color of a thick cherry jello mold. “What do you think it is?” He asked, smiling as he sat back down, this time beside her. “Wine.” She answered plainly, brushing her curls to the other side of her head. It was wine, she wasn’t stupid. “It’s wine.” He replied bringing the cup to his lips, tipping it back taking a long gulp. She watched his throat move as he downed the entire thing. Star’s deep brown eyes turn back to the bottle, it was coated in dust and gem’s wildly decorated to just be some quick package store binge. It was beautiful however, the way the muted gemstones shined in the firelight. She watched the boys again, tipping the cup up to her lips, they all downed their drinks rather quickly. They shuttered as they finished, mooded- their eyes rolled their mouths had a small grin. The wines effect was almost sexual! Must be some pretty powerful stuff. “Oh what the hell.” She shrugged, downing the drink in the same shot like fashion the boys had. </p>
<p>“Alright ba-by!” Marko hollered tossing his hands into the air with a laugh, stepping away from David. </p>
<p>“Your one of us Girlie.” Paul grinned standing from the couch,giving her a small shake and going after the other. Dwayne gave a simple ‘rock on’ hand gesture. </p>
<p>“Magnificent, your gonna love it star”. David grinned, as she stood his arm wrapped around her shoulder he guided her on. She giggled , a bit out of her mind “I still don’t get what I did!” She snorted. “Well, your one of us now right? That’s all you gotta know!” He laughed with her. She stumbled on her feet, laughing leaning into David just a bit as they walked. </p>
<p>The taste of the wine still clung to her tongue, it was not the same expected taste, the usual burn against the back of her throat. It tasted almost salty... sour this strange mixture on her tongue, it wasn’t horrible- but it wasn’t what she would call wine what was it? The would changed coming at her it waves hitting her down each time she attempted to stand, the world shifted and changed the walls breathed. In and out in and out. Changing shifting colors all melding together in swirls.  She laughed tossing her head back , twirling light on her feet. The night came In waves, flashes she would no doubt not remember by morning.</p>
<p>The boys were moving again, it wasn’t quite dancing more then it was these wild leaps and bounds. The air filled with their laughter, the noises they made that weren’t entirely human. All of them looking to her, expectingly, she felt herself pulled along by the hand, the vision fades. </p>
<p>Flashes of faces, all smiling at her, their lips moved but she heard no words, only nodding. It fades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫~</p>
<p>They are in her head. David is in her head, his voice echos as if their is no other thought. She does not scream she laughs, it fades. </p>
<p>“Hurry!” She screams her throat raw. Her body twisted sitting backwards on the bike, her arm extended- Paul making a mad dash out of a store. He slides and turns , it was like out of a cartoon, his hand holding piles of something or another. She could hear yelling, Marko cackling. </p>
<p>“Don’t get caught again Paulie! ‘05 remember!” He cackled, she wondered what it meant. </p>
<p>The vision fades, it comes again, zipping on the back of the bikes, sunglasses tipped over her eyes- same with the boys. Her arms tossed in the air as they laughed getting away with a haul.. sunglass hut flashed back into her memory. The red doughy cheeks of Big Ed Vernon screeching after them as he fades to nothing but a distant blob. </p>
<p>The cave again, sparkling star shaped glasses, her throat dry her legs spread standing between two trunks. Screaming , laughing, attempting to sing she remembers little past David having to help her down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>David was cold, his hands , his back, his thighs - all of him was cold. That’s why he wore so many layers, that’s what he told her... mumbled in whispers of curiosity. Naturally cold. ‘Naturally’ he was freezing, cold as a corpse! She could press her feet to his back right this moment and it would do practical nothing. Naturally cold her ass. Yet it didn’t deter her. He was gone by morning. Her eyes , despite herself began to close, the moment the suns rays began to filter though the cracks in the ceiling her body shut itself down. </p>
<p>To her surprise, she has slept though the the full day. Her eyes open to a empty cave, the barrels emitted the low glow of embers, the candles melt down more. Confused she gripped the pillows , pulling herself up onto her side, face to face with a orange blob. She yelled despite herself clapping her hand over her mouth. Star faced a lazy eyed Garfield plush doll, it’s eyes dropped a smirk on its orange face. Beside it burned a small candle, half way down to its wick wax overflowing off the edge of the tilted nightstand. She blinked, the doll was real. Star snorted covering her mouth again, cocking her head to the side watching the small doll- snatching it up in her arms and holding it close. How dorky! The cave was quite, absent of the boys jabs, their laughter and animal like noises. She wondered where they were. She was on a half broken queen mattress, propped up on a wire bed frame, a collection of quilts and pillows - they didn’t all match nor fit together in the slightest. David’s voice came to her mind again, something he had told her the night before 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬. 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧. Hers. A curtained off space separated by the rest by fly netting and assorted ripped drapes and such, nestled in the corner between a cave in and the elevator. This large rusting iron cage sticking out of the floor, broken wires now strung across the ceiling to hold their things, back in the day it must have been grand, high tech even, hand crank professional operation deal. Star stood placing the colorful plush back on the small table and began to make the bed, to dust the clutter out from her floor to their floor and to make the space feel.... her. There was a rickety dresser she pulled from the far end, placing the little clothing from her bag, and her shoes inside the top drawer. On top she placed the sunglasses from the night before along with a cracked Toilette mirror. The Garfield would go on the small bed, with the abundance of pillows and quilts... she felt she needed it. It was so cold, so distant feeling in the cave. She supposed it was natural to be cold underground, though turning around to the small mirror she noticed.... she didn’t quite appear in it. As if she was a ghost, there but not completely. Star blinked tossing her hair watching the faded reflection so the same, it’s early , she assured herself that her eyes would adjust in time. The bottle still sat on the edge of the fountain, she made her way over picking it up herself, it was heavy from all its gems and special adornments. Such a old bottle for such a simple drink, it must have been wildly powerful. Star glances around, still not a soul, she pops the cork and sniffs. It was rich, almost earthy and metallic, there was still a good half of the bottle left, surely no one would mind....she takes a small swig from the bottle tilting her head back as she had. There was no other way to drink it other then to chug the ungodly liquid down, how addicting it was- she took such notice now of it. From the moment she had first taken a drink it had clung to her tongue , it had not left her mouth the salty-sour feeling the sweet sensation. She longed for more. </p>
<p>“Woah girl.” Paul commented a small laugh, his head cocked to the side. </p>
<p>They were back! </p>
<p>Paul stepped toward her snatching up the bottle , rubbing it between his hands like he may set it on fire. “Save some for the rest, moderation.” He chuckled setting it down, bobbing his head to a song only he heard. Her eyes shift up to David, curious and wide “what aren’t you telling me...” her voice trailed. Paul whistled looking between the two , his hands up at his chest retreating off to climb over the crumbled structures. </p>
<p>“I haven’t kept anything from you that you hadn’t asked for.” He replied. What did that mean? Why were they always so cryptic with her? Star dragged her hand across her lips ridding herself of the excess red that dotted the sides of her mouth. “That’s not what I mean David.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It had been a four days since then. It was not uncommon for the boys to go out without her and yet this time was different, it was approaching dawn. Star wondered what had taken them so long, they were usually back in time... she should sleep, she would see them when she woke. She wasn’t tired, not in the slightest, she was awake and vibrant without a single yawn in hours. It was just before sunrise when they returned, her attention turns up from her magazine to the rousing echo of their laughter. A grin comes to her face “well about damn time-“ she stops as she stands, her stomach drops. Blood. At first her mind races with worry and discomfort, had she found a home only for it to be tore away, only for them to bleed out. It wasn’t their blood. Dwayne’s bare chest was smeared thick with the crimson liquid, a shining ruby like sensation, His jacket hung off of his shoulder like he was in some fight. David dripped from the mouth, the chin- Marko and Paul looked as though mauled by a wolf. Their clothes ripped and tossed, shirts hung open, loose strings from Marko’s jacket made the Pin-up girls breasts turn 3D, blood stained over belts and leather. Star’s eyes shook in their sockets, her steps uneven, confused as she walked over to the boys. </p>
<p>“W-what happened...” she asked,heart thundering in her chest with the strength of a locomotive. “Whos-“ she breathed, her heart beat faster, faster it’s own manic drumming. Star watched their faces, all of them grinning at her stripping off bloodied layers, the jackets tossed into a half hazard pile. </p>
<p>“You ask to much.” Paul chuckled approaching her, only in what was the bare remains of his mesh shirt. Soft scars revealed on his shoulders, edging down his back, he didn’t seam to notice her looking. She felt his hands draw to her shoulders, chilled just as David’s were against her bare skin, crawling slowly upwards, holding her neck gently. “Where is fun star eh? I wanna speak to the fun one, wild hair and rockin’ moves, hot bod..” he trailed with a short burst of his hyena like laugh, his hands going up her neck, fingers tangled behind her head lost in her curls. She laughed, grabbing his arms- he smelled. Not of the usual boy BO that seamed to radiate from the group but ... the same earthy metallic. She paused pulling his arms off of her, taking a step back,<br/>No. Not even he would distract her in this moment. Her eyes pass along the boys, Paul’s goofy smile, Marko’s glare , Dwayne seaming indifferent and David amused. Looking to her as if she was right on the brink. That smell..</p>
<p>“What are you?” Escaped her breath. </p>
<p>“What we are, is what you are. What you will be.” David assured, stepping forward the familiar soft rattle of his spur. “Tell me, what is this.” He tossed up the bottle catching it in his other hand turning it over, curious , mocking , like he had never seen it before. </p>
<p>Star stopped, pressing her lips together, and spoke. Saying of what she now knew it to be. <br/>“It’s blood.” She squeaks. </p>
<p>“Blood she says, it’s my mothah.” Marko snickered , leaning his body over the couch biting at his glove. </p>
<p>“You don’t gotta mother.” Dwayne retorted.</p>
<p>“And If Ya did, she wouldn’t be bottle sized.” Paul smirked, making a huge gesture with his hands. </p>
<p>“Vampires...” she breathed. One hand caught in her tangled curls as she slides down a column, the ornate carved stone digging into her back.  </p>
<p>David’s face shifts, he didn’t understand, he didn’t get what was so upsetting. He was almost angry. So willing the night before wasn’t she? He sighed, coming over and squatting down at her side, head cocked to the side. “Don’t you see what this is? It’s a good thing..” he stated. She blinked her soft cow like eyes staring up to him. “Everything I told you on the beach is true.” He reminded. “There is no one that can find you, no one that can drag you back to that four walls , picture perfect little freak show of a lie. No one ignoring you, no rules, no schools, no law.” He stood now offering her his hand glancing down, a soft expression across his face, sympathetic to her panic, in the slightest way he could be. “No one tells us what to do Star, no one finds us, no one knows about us. This is real freedom you could only dream of in some little detention hall.”He stressed. “There is no real world.” She stopped for a moment, struggling the grapple her thoughts the wheels turned in her head he could see it in her eyes. Her hand grasped his own , hoisted with ease to her feet. He had kept trying to sell being a vampire like it was a product. Who was he trying to convince of it? Her or himself....</p>
<p>“You forgot , Damn, fun!” Paul yelled with childish excitement, lifting off of his feet. Floating- he was he was floating he was. Stars mind buffers for a moment watching in awe and confusion. She turns back to David. “This is....” she bit her lip, making up her mind once and for all. “Exactly what I want.” She agreed nodding her head. Vampires... the smell had become unbearable, it clung to their flesh. Blood.She covered her mouth and nose with her arm “now please go- clean off I can’t take it!” She cried. Paul stumbled in his landing, grinning like a idiot.Star rolled on her feet feeling her stomach lurch, if she could only get a taste, a lick. “Can’t take what?” Marko’s head cocks to the side, looking to the other boys. “I dunno, what about you Dwayne?” The tall man grinned standing , looking around for what it could possibly be. Assholes. Stars arms cross over her chest, exhausted and unamused, yet a smile peeks though at the corner of her lips. “She can’t take the blood.” He hummed, leaning into the other his arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Cut it out.” Star huffed.  The Burnett held his hands in the air, talking a step back, a smirk on his face. The short blond perks up the young male, turns on his heels “she wants us to cut it out boys.” He mused. Marko played with his voice a tad, bringing his hand to his lips, slowly peeling the glove back to see his bare wrist. Without warning he bit down, a small little tear in his skin, it did not smell the same to her- it was not the same that covered their clothes still. It was different this , strange mix of pink and red, it shown in the candle light, almost glittered outright. The scent was intoxicating, suffocating, she watched baffled as to why he would do something like this to himself. “Enough.” David snapped, they had teased her enough. Smile fades from the other boys, the turn serious for a moment, Marko clasping his hand over the fresh wound, she could see it seep though his fingers. She turned to him, begging, confused... god she was so hungry. “Tomorrow.” david assured her, tomorrow she’d have a chance. She nodded her head rapidly, turning for just a moment. There was a noise, a chatter like sound almost like a bunch of bats- she turned round again they were gone. Her hair blowing a bit in invisible wind. “Good morning to you too.” She grumbled, arms falling to her sides. Tomorrow. She crawled into bed burying herself under the covers with that stupid little Garfield doll. </p>
<p>Things were so much easier with food in her stomach, her and the boys had slid into a booth at the in and out, looking sickly under the florescent lights. Something about the light shown the difference in them compared to the living. Something about the bags under their eyes that wasn’t quite ‘I stayed up all night’ kids these days, probably druggies people would think. Anything to rationalize what they don’t understand. “Ya know? You need some serious fun girl.” Paul smacked on the burger, she could see what he was chewing. “Like what?” She asked leaned over her fries a soft sigh on her voice. Killing... god the idea still clung to her, what the other boys did without her around. How? They had such soft , young faces and sure they were wild young boys but- she would never think killers. What was it she didn’t see? She see’s humans, humans with a strange hunger... but still human’s none the less they act alive, they talk alive. They are nice to her, in their own immature way... she didn’t want to think of them as something else. Something monstrous. It had been a week now and she still hadn’t been able to do it, such a quick and easy task for them<br/>And yet... nothing. Didn’t they get it? Didn’t they know how hard it was, remember, that it is taking a human life? No, they didn’t seam to remember much at all about themselves- just night after night. Like this. </p>
<p>Star sat out on the curb waiting for the others to finish with their bikes, still fiddling around when Paul came over sitting beside her. He slumped down a bit his legs up, her held his knee’s his fingers tapping against them. She watched his ring’s bounce with his shaking legs, there was a simple metal band and a ring made from the eye of a old China doll. “I like your ring.” She said, poking him with her elbow for attention. “Pretty sick right?” He grinned, admiring it a slight bit turning his attention over. His legs still shook as if there was a earthquake , a absentminded bounce. “Yea, I like the eye, the bands pretty nice.” She admits. “I made it, some stuff lyin’ round ya know?” Paul shrugged as if it was nothing her face lit up. “Really?” “Cheeuh” he nodded like a bobble head. The two talked shop excitedly, they both tended to make jewelry , busy with their hands. Star pauses bringing her knees up more toward her chest, staring to her turquoise topped flats she would wear to shop. “Is it easy?” She whispered. “I really don’t know if I’ll be able to..” she whined gently, brushing her hair back again. The male tossed his head to the side, making a strangulation gesture with his hands , or cracking someone’s neck from the little noise he made “I’d- yea pretty easy.” He mumbled confused. Star felt her chest burst, she couldn’t help but give a half meant chuckle “that is not what I meant you airhead!” she jabbed at his chest, he laughed inching away. “God , none of you give me a straight answer.” She huffed, Paul wavered at this, this look in his eyes. Something like else they hadn’t been telling her? No she knew most everything now, what they were. “Nah, David can be a ass at times but he has his reasons....” </p>
<p>Paul kept his pie hole shut for once, with his loose lips her discovery would be imminent. They can’t have her know about him, then the would be more totally destroyed then the would for just David doing such a thing without permission. They didn’t even ask to turn someone- wait- why did they need to even ask?! that’s stupid, yea. He nodded agreeing with his own thoughts. “ do you even know what it’s like to be me?” Star cried, her eyes large and begging. “It’s like you don’t even remember what it’s like to be human at all....” he shrugged sitting back his hands propping himself upright. “We’re not as young as we look.” He reminded, flattered frankly, for a moment he sobered. “They may not.... I do.” His head rolls a bit to the side looking at her sideways. He was silent, staring off to something only he saw, she wouldn’t get she wouldn’t understand. “It’s all a blur man. What is yesterday if not 20 years..” he pushed his hair back and upwards, shaking a bit to his imaginary music, the noise crowding his head. He’d rather have the noise, the music, the screaming then hearing a lot of his own thoughts, he likes going numb. “It’s easy. It’s so easy Star you don’t even know... once it’s done your gone, your though. It barely will bother you I promise.” He had never been so, oddly serious with her before. He bounced to his feet as if he were made of rubber hand extended graciously to her a proud smile.  “Think of it like a book, ya gotta get though some mess before the happy ending.” He gestured his head back towards the bikes the other boys waiting for them, he was bouncing as they moved. </p>
<p>“Do all stories have a happy ending?” Star mused. </p>
<p>“This one will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will it?” </p>
<p>“Why not?” Paul paused. “Girl we really need some fun in you, it’s bogus! Your not nearly half as pretty when your poutin’ “ he laughs, seeing a small smile tug at her lips he throws his hands in the air bounding back to his bike. Some grand victory. </p>
<p>He was right, she had spent the last few days with a stick up her ass, she went out here to have fun, to let loose, to go wild. What has she been doing? Contemplating morality! Enough is enough. It’s settled then. Star hopped onto the back of David’s bike her head resting in the crook his his neck her eyes shut. “Let’s do something David.” Her words press into his skin, her lips moved her voice buzzed against his neck. “Something Real fun.” She added. David cracked a smile, brows raised he turns to the other boys “any objections?” None whatsoever, her eyes watch them bouncing, shifting ready to move at moments notice. Antsy. “Alright boys, let’s play a game.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🎵<br/>I'm back<br/>And I'm coming your way<br/>Well now I'm supercharged<br/>Might just explode in your face<br/>I'm black<br/>I'm black<br/>I'm black<br/>And I'm primed for hate<br/>Knock 'em dead, kid<br/>(Knock 'em dead!)<br/>Knock 'em dead, kid<br/>(Knock 'em dead!)<br/>The blade is red, kid</p>
<p>🎵</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remnants of the Mötley Crüe jam repeat in her head as they sped off from the burger restaurant back towards the boardwalk, opposite of the jammed back streets leading out. “Boardwalks closed jagoff!” Yelled one particular voice, they only laughed - Star flipped the bird as they became only a blur. “Ready?” David asked bending his head back slightly watching her smile, nodding with determined eyes. As the lights began to shut off, to click and turn, they pulled in out front. Didn’t they get the memo? Closed. “Aye! What did I say!” The husky voice of the rotten guard, who’d much rather shoot then warn a kid- if only they’d given him a gun. Bingo. Marko licked his teeth, Paul tapped at his handles, Dwayne grinned wickedly. “Let the games begin.” David declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Running with the shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Star enjoys her life with the boys, their wild nights tearing up the town. How powerful she feels, the looks she gets , the rush! There’s one catch... she is still yet to make her first kill and now... there’s a child thrown into the mix.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight warning- </p><p>Slight reference to Trauma? <br/>Use of the world gypsy (I know it’s offensive to some)<br/>SLIGHT sexual reference</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ ayyyyyy Eddie!” Marko yelled, alone under one of the streetlights , giving a flirty little finger wave. The large Guard turns , a vein growing in his forehead looking to the young punk. Charging like a elephant Big Ed came barreling over “do you like games?” The teen asked a wicked grin. “Cause... I like games.” He placed his finger tips on his chest, his expression changed a idea growing. “Hey! Lets play a game Ed-ayy!” His voice throws again swinging his leg over his bike again taking a step or so back. The man continues to charge “how bout.... hide n’...” the mulleted young man bent over the side scooping up a rock in his hand tossing it into the air and catching it again. “Seek!” He chucked the rock hard as he could shattering the bulb. The streetlight was out. All around the man the bikes  sounded as they kickstarted, the metallic roars filling the strip. “Just try n’ find us!” Marko screamed standing up on his bike, a little hop before sitting back down.  Everywhere and nowhere all at once, the city of Santa Carla employeed two guards for the full strip, this one we know as Big Ed Vernon, the other was a simple man of the name Peter Stander. Skinny, simple, rather a idiot if you ask most people. Most of the fun to be had came out of big ed, the boys hated him just as much he they, most people did the man was cruel and strict. Nothing a youth today wants to deal with. The cruel man was so easy to mess with they made a game out of it, like this one now.  Rushing though the empty boardwalks on their bikes scaring the two night guards half to death! Now just what happens when they are found? </p><p>Star was laughing hard, her head darting back and forth between in front of them<br/>And then behind. The lost boys have split apart, scattering in all different directions across the strip, laughing and taunting the workers, just daring them to find out. In and out between carnival style stalls, changing booths and rests rooms “you gotta find a place!” She yells , her heart beat fast her face hurt from smiling . “I’m looking!” He bounces back. “Five!” Dwayne yelled from off in the distance his voice carried though the night wind. “Oh! Oh hurry! David!”<br/>She whines. They had five minutes, the boys clamoring for a spot to hide, the stash waiting on their bikes. David and stars was behind a row of changing tents, between the showers and the bathrooms, he cut the lights and turned it off, they waited. The other boys find their own, all motors come to a stop and the world is silent. The lonely sound of two pairs of footsteps echos in the night, walking briskly out of fear. Fear? You can smell it. Trickling down their leg that is. Adults are such wimps. Silence. Feet. Then the taunting began.</p><p>Noises erupted echoing though the boardwalk, screams, yips and moans. The usual mocking sexual noises , the “OH YEAAA”s mixing with the hollers and laughs, animal like calls, howls and chants and screeches. Star couldn’t help but join in making the same barrage of noises as the boy’s , David grinned and egged her on. Laughter turned to scream’s - screeches, this high pitched animal like noise that came from the boys as they went on the move , prowling like wild animals. This high pitched screeching made sense to star almost, it was like a language in its own right still unclear to her and yet to the boys  it made far to much sense. Not understanding and yet she made the very same Bat like cry, somewhere deep in her chest. </p><p>They stalked from the dark always just out of site from the guard’s , passing a insult or a moan from the dark - every time a head whipped around they were already gone. Star never felt this much excitement in her mundane Homelife of Jeopardy and TV dinners, it started to become less and less real to her. What it was like back there became more of a hazy dream then ever a memory, she preferred it that way. Her feet beat against the earth as she rushed across the concrete, feeling a arm yank her up - she found herself rushing over rooftops alongside Paul and Marko, the two grinning like idiots. The three hopped from roof to roof changing spots on occasion, laughing and just begging to be found. “So close Petey!” Paul mocked. The skinny man whipped around on his feet squinting in the dark, no one. As the man Panics Marko grabs another rock from the ground, biting his tongue jumping with a child like excitement , this burst of energy at the mans fear. The short blond turns to star “watch this.” He coo’s. Another rock is chucked hard across the empty street, quite storefronts with their lights out. The rock crashes though one of the display windows a bit behind them sending security rushing the other direction. Laughter erupted from the three, a silent nod shared between the two boys. Without announcement  David and Dwayne showed up on the other set of roofs across the short Segway. Their smiles shown in the dark “I’d say we won, wouldn’t you boys?” He asked looking between the group “star?” She grinned leaning into Paul, both of them shifting barely able to stand still. “Won what , Marko?” “I dunno, Paul?” “Who’s askin?” “Daviddd.” Dwayne howled, star finally taking part in their little games. </p><p>“For our next trick? Watch this man, disappear.” David walked up to the edge of the roof and took a step over the edge dropping down. Followed by Marko, Paul and Dwayne, the four stood out in the open following Stander down the street always a good distance apart from the man. Star was stuck from a bird’s eye view looking down on their heads as they stalked moving closer closer closer, dread fills her stomach, she was no longer laughing. She knew what they were after, what they wanted to do, this was about much more then simply taunting the law. They taunted , louder now as they got closer to the skinny man, singing some old swing tune under their breath, popCorning the song.  Stander turned round to face the boys, their eyes wide and strange... Star turned around not wanting to watch. A single long  Bloodcurdling scream into the night, the sounds of a struggle kicking and thrashing, a single scream. Silence within seconds. It was already over. </p><p>Star did not now of this, but the following morning there was a shocking news Bulletin. Found three miles on the beach was formerly Peter Stander, drained completely of blood his mouth hung open- now a home for crabs. It was unexplained and left another wave of panic though the beachside community, yet nothing changed. A gasp in a empty theater, no fanfare, no panic. It was normal for people to go missing, it was normal for them to be found dead. No search parties no justice seekers. </p><p>Star took a deep breath and stepped off the building herself, the wind held her upright it was the air itself that kept her from falling. She drifted slowly until her feet touched the ground. “Where’d he go?” She asked , a simple question she thought. However , one could take note of Marko, his gloved hand wiping the red from the corner of his lips “don’t worry bout it.” Dwayne chirped, the group turned back towards their bikes. The whooping presence of sirens fill the late night air the vibrant flashes of red and blue “Aw shit!” Paul hissed , stamping his boot on the ground in frustration. “Damn! It’s the fuckin’ real Cops!” Marko cried , scratching behind his ear making a mad dash back towards his bike, Paul practically sprinting with this unnatural level of fear something about not going to jail again. “Scatter!” David yells, grabbing stars Wrist- they dashed. </p><p>They mounted again, ramming straight for the stairs as a car swerves up behind them “EAT MY ASS PIGS!” Marko screeches, Flipping the bird to the cops behind them as he made the jump, the group howled with laughter. “Manners!” Star gasped with faux dramatics grasping her frail little woman chest, trying to hide her laugh. “Manners are reserved miss priss “ he snapped, a small little smirk at the corner of his lips. Needless to say they were banned after this incident, but this had stopped none of them in returning. Blending with crowds and disappearing from public eye.</p><p>-</p><p>🎵 You know that sometimes, it feels like<br/>It's all moving way too fast<br/>Use every alibi and words you deny<br/>That love ain't meant to last<br/>You can cry tough baby, it's all right<br/>You can let me down easy, but not tonight</p><p>We're running with the shadows of the night<br/>So baby take my hand, it'll be all right<br/>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight<br/>They'll come true in the end<br/>And now the hands of time are standing still<br/>Midnight angel, won't you say you will 🎵</p><p> </p><p>The radio hum’s the tune as star sat on her bed, legs drawn up to her chest staring out and the boys. She loved this, night after night living how they want, jokes and laughs and not a problem. It’s what she wanted but there was one catch. One HUGE catch. No matter how she tried she couldn’t quite bring herself to end a life, no matter how hungry it had made her, no matter how her nose turned her lips curled. How ravenous. It was two nights ago but she remembered it well, in the back of the cramped smoke filled little store, milling around in the huge bins of clothing and belts, buckles and things they had available. Star was digging though the bins as she did on nights such as this, getting a new skirt or earrings, she had a habit of sticking with her familiar corset like tank top. That was when she smelled it, glancing over there was a young androgynous looking teen fiddling with the earrings, the slightest slip of a sweaty palm and they had stabbed themself. A bright bead of blood rose from the small hole, crimson and shining in the hazy florescent lights. Star felt her whole face shift and contract, it changed to match her hunger. She could not see her face in the little mirrors of the store , covered in hand marks smeared over by grubby hands wanting to check out their look. She did not see her glowing bloodshot eyes, fangs poking just visible though her parted lips. The teen must have for they began to freak eyes bulging out of their face, the punk stuck the finger in their mouth stopping the blood taking a double take backwards. When they looked again Star had buried herself deep into the clothes bin as not to be seen. When she had told the lost boys about it - they had just laughed at her. All except for Paul, he told her it wasn’t anything to be afraid about, if anything she should be proud. Proud?! It’s a powerful thing to be scary, she guessed he’s right... even if it’s just a little bit. It was getting harder for her to resist, she knew that soon enough she would snap, she just hoped that her hunger wouldn’t become another news story.</p><p>She let go of her legs, sitting still under her blankets, watching them still David stepped up slowly into her little corner of nowhere. “If now now.... when.” He said. This wasn’t something she could reverse, why stall? He was right. “I’m gonna.” She huffed taking a bit of offense. “Star this isn’t something you can just push off.” “What’s the rush if I’ve got forever!?” She added, brows raised her head tossed the other way over her shoulder. Her large curls cascading down her back and shoulder as she stared off, eyes bright and glassy all at once like a doll. “There are some things you can’t dot on about.” He said quickly, she watched his eyes bounce with skepticism. “What is it your afraid of David?” She asked, looking at his eyes she could see it. Big tough David was afraid of something, someone. She laughed glancing over her shoulder “you can tell me..” she corrects herself, that was rude of her. “There’s some things, you just aren’t gonna get.” He stood, walking off now slipping the cigarette from behind his ear and lighting it as he walked. She growled under her breath whipping herself around slamming her fist into the mattress. “IM NOT A CHILD!” She snapped, glaring daggers into the teens back. </p><p>“Oh ho ho.” Paul chuckled glancing over. </p><p>Dwayne barked “someone’s in the dog house.” Literally barking as he tried to contain a laugh. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have to explain every fuckin’ thing to ya, tell me- do I look like a professor?” David snapped right back. </p><p> </p><p>“Both of you... relax.” Paul mumbled playing with his fingers, digging the dirt out from underneath his long fingernails. </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok... lots of people get nervous at their 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, eh paul?” Marko purred resting his head from behind on the others shoulder.</p><p>Star felt her face burn red hot at this remark, some small little joke set her off. She wasn’t scared, she want frightened of the night she welcomes it with open arms. “Oh classy.” She bit her thumb rolling her eyes that they could even compare killing and sex should be frankly mortifying. One is more so easier then the other. So so much easier.  “You are going to regret being stuck with me!” She stuck out her tongue, yanking her curtains closed. It was near daylight anyway. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Months. She had been used to the boys by now, their crude jokes their child like behavior- they really were no more then just boys despite their age. Star had become accustomed to the familiar insults, the noises and hollers and moans and laughs made by them all. Their form of less than legal fun, how they all howled with laughter dancing around a fire, how at times the boys would go out without her... every time a reminder of what she was yet to do to make this permanent. Fun, sun down to sun up , just fun. Yet what she was yet to see, what really scared her.... was the first time she had ever seen David Truly scared. It was one of those nights they would leave without her but not for a meal... no, somewhere else, someone else, the secret he still kept from her! Tonight the boys came back silent, no hollers and yips and imitations or rushing in soaring without touching the ground. Back to their little personal Neverland they called home. Silent, walking in, so pale faced and solum she was sure she was looking at something else, look alike’s or evil clones. If the boys were animals, really animals, their hair would be on end their teeth bared. Marko shot straight for his little curtained off cubby that was opposite the fountain of hers- not a word from him. Dwayne went straight to work on his skateboard, Paul just sat there, tapping his leg in a nervous tick more then his usual beat. David, sat blank and silent staring at  the Spanish moss that filtered though the cracks. His legs bounced , his eyes shook, his hands trembled.... this wasn’t her David... concern overtook her as she stepped out from her place, stepping lightly over. Her hand on his shoulder, nothing was said the two remained silent and stared together. That was enough.</p><p>It was on a night like that when it all changed , yet again uprooted when he appeared. They said his name was Laddie. To Think of him as a little brother. This random , dirty blond little boy with dirt smeared on his cheeks and a smile on his face, wishful, trancelike he acted almost drugged. Did they do something? No... no they wouldn’t. She was sure they wouldn’t. “Is he the secret you’ve been hiding?” “Part of it.” They shrug, the small boy was currently distracted by Marko and his proud pigeon Jasper. It was the boy she had seen so long ago now , out on the boardwalk the small boy who had smiled at her before rushing off.. she had to wonder. Sweet face and a adorable hypnotic little laugh, he held the bird in his small child hands, it’s neck moved and it Cooed happily back. Marko was surprisingly soft, he was more typical to be brash, this strange mystery as to what he felt and yet he was smile squatted down at the boys side talking some random facts he’d collected over the years in his collective hobby of animals. She smiled brushing the hair from her face glancing off, they weren’t cruel to the boy- they minded themselves and stayed polite as they managed- though still cursing a storm and sharing the screech like laughter they had with her. They couldn’t have been the ones to turn him. Oh yes she knew. He was like the rest of them.... no! He was like her! They boy was yet to make his first kill, they were special. She would no longer spend nights alone while the boys went out, she wouldn’t wonder or worry...<br/>Part of her feared she make the boy her doll. The other welcomed this new brother. </p><p>The boy knew not of a family, of a home, of parents or of school, he didn’t recall ever having one or ever missing one either. It was becoming the same for her, what was memory? Memory for vampires works differently she would come to understand that, it becomes blended together and distant when years are like minutes to the immortal. As she tucks laddie into bed she thinks of this. Has it been so long that they forgot what it’s like to be human? She kissed the young boys forehead brushing his hair from his eyes, watching the small shallow breaths of the half dead. They had made a small space for the boy just as they had her, just behind her own they had made a makeshift mattress , piled with a few quilts and a good pillow, plenty of toys to keep a child happy. </p><p>All of them out together on the boardwalk this makeshift little family of Punk’s , a Hippie girl and a boy. Laddie rode on Dwayne’s shoulders, much to stars worry as she had taken on a almost material roll with the small boy in the way he was. Yet this barely made her more responsible the then the rest “oh don’t say tonight...” she whined, head tilted to the side, a small pout. “Cry little sister.” Dwayne chuckled , giving small little finger guns peeling in the other direction. In all fairness they were right, she needed a break from all the caring and the fawning, she needed some fun. Her arm wrapped itself almost naturally around David’s shoulder as the rest of them moved, looking for something rushed and fun. There was more to the town then the boardwalk alone, there was a theater far down the other end, there was shopping and dining further inland - homes , churches , the high school. The high school, before she knew it the sound of her feet in the gravel had turned to the little ball inside the spray paint can rattling. She hadn’t realized it before but all her prior hang ups had gone, she found herself Snickering at cruel jokes, flying- when finding them time, joining in on stupid stunts or illegal actions. Hell. Right now she is standing there in the early fall, holding herself for warmth(knowing the others produced none.) and watching Marko proceed to spray paint the sign for the Santa Carla High school. She had come to known that the RUN, the cave and 𝐌𝐔𝐑𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐋 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃 were all him. Were the lost boys. She shifted on her heels rocking back and forth with a sudden burst of excitement, “missed a spot.” She cooed to the short blond, he mumbled a curse under his breath and hit it. “Your right”. He hissed, quickly covering the spot, his tongue stuck out right between his lips in concentration.</p><p>🎵 Oh-oh, here she comes)Watch out, boy, she'll chew you up(Oh-oh, here she comes)She's a maneater<br/>(Oh-oh, here she comes)<br/>Watch out, boy, she'll chew you up<br/>(Oh-oh, here she comes)<br/>She's a maneater 🎵</p><p>Star Hum’s the tune as they group continues to stalk down the street, watching the stares and the comments. How strange they seamed to say. How beautiful. She was a mystery, a ghost, a pretty face that disappeared in the rain, strange when you’d seen her alone - enchanting. Some stunning wild Gypsy woman, her hair flowed like her skirts, her bangles clacking together in a soft clang. She smiled and laughed, her bare feet against the ground without bruising, without dirt or scratch. It was astonishing. So beautiful, so  invincible. She couldn’t be real, these naive young boys would come drooling after her, following into some dark alley or to the boys bikes watching mouth agape as she climbs on. Taken. Shame. She lured many to their doom this way... yet never by her own hand. As cool as she was, as seductive and wicked her smile seamed to be she was still yet to give in. She resisted.  Yet was anyone complaining when the meal comes to you? She had bought Herself time. </p><p>-</p><p>“You’ve got to sleep Laddie, Please, for me?” She wines softly leaning a bit forward- trying to wrestle the child to get him into bed. Her eyes kept glancing up towards the cavern ceiling, watching for the light, for the heavy feeling to hit her. “But I’m not tired!” He cries , bouncing still. She yawns scooping the wiggly child into her arms with a bright grin “we have to sleep, you can play as much as you want tomorrow.” She promised. “Promise?” “Mhm.” She let go and the boy settled down. Sitting on his little makeshift cot his legs swigging over the edge, so carefree. He  knew what the others were, what she was or he was- part of her wished he didn’t. So that she could keep him in innocence, hide his bloodlust- cure it... not just save some aside to keep him from killing. Keep it down and hidden. Not a vampire, not fully yet ,Just for a while longer... he’d have to be old enough. How horrible it would be to become a grown man trapped in the body of a young boy? She could not have that for him, not Laddie. Vampirism stops your aging, but Half-Vampires? In a sense it is the same you remain youthful looking, aging and half the speed of a living person- how long has it been now that they were with them? She wasn’t sure. She looked the same- maybe.. more she felt the same. “Heads up bud!” Paul called from the other room, a teddy bear went flying over her head. The young boy lunged up into the air, floating just over the bed to catch the stuffed thing. “Paul!” She screams, whipping her head around. “I JUST got him to settle down.” she huffed hands to her hips. “Aw relax girl.” He pouted, not hiding his laughing behind the look for long. “Now I mean it little man.” She huffed pulling the blanket up over her face only to yank it down again making a goofy expression. She loved watching the boy laugh, it was this soft innocent little chuckle. </p><p>Blank days. When her eyes close the world seams to stop, it only arrives again when her eyes open at dusk. For laddie it didn’t seem the same... she could always hear the poor boy having his nightmares... daymares? Always so tired, unable to move and comfort him, she hated it, all she could do was sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dead end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams, music and reality. Life hits back and it hits hard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>epilogue is after a huge time skip. I’m not going to say how long she has been with the boys but even half vampires are bad at remembering years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike her Laddie dreamt. He had odd dreams he would often rely back to her and the boys, like the wizard of oz. ‘and you were there and you were there and you.’ . She would laugh at the ridiculousness of the Cotton candy fueled fluff - or protect him from the fire Filled nightmares. However one concerned her. One of a home. Star no longer dreamt of home. She no longer remembered the days gone ignored. Laddie dreamt of this Idealic yard, smiling parents , a dog it felt almost like the sequence during ‘somewhere that’s green’ she partly regretted letting laddie see the movie with them- far into town their was a local theater. A musical about a Mean green mother from outer space, a huge funny plant that devours people! Sure it was great but the kid still had nightmares for weeks. The more laddie spoke of the dream the more it recurred... the more detail, vivid and vibrant- the fabric on the woman’s shirt, the volume of her red curls - the dogs bark! “Oh laddie that’s a memory! Don’t you forget that!” She cried holding the child close to her chest, tears brimming her eyes. Unlike the rest the boy had a real home, a real family ... parents much less good ones. She was sure the boys didn’t remember theirs, they never spoke on the subject, and she had no intention to remember her own but laddie must his. “I told you it’s just a dream... quit actin’ all funny...” the boy squirmed. She sighed. “It’s real laddie don’t you get that... what you dream is real.” “... but Paul didn’t get eaten by Audrey 2 did he?” He mumbled his small eyes go large, jumping up on the broken settee, arms out like the Karate kid ready to protect her. Star chuckled wiping her eyes, whatever she was worried about left her mind “no. He didn’t. But you may..... RAHHH.” She slowly snuck up to the settee snatching him up in her arms, the two of them screaming and giggling happily at their little game. </p>
<p>Somehow it never slowed with laddie. Nights were still loud and fast and chaotic , she adored them. Cackling, throwing food , spray painting abandoned Walls and rushing everywhere. Most of all she loved summer. She loved the concerts. Rock music all night long into the early morning, her whole body rocked and swayed to the music, they made full events out of it- nights dedicated to them alone. Paul and Marko liked to Mosh, Dwayne would on occasion - David stuck back with her, preferring to Bob his head at a more reasonable speed then to snap his neck outright. She didn’t mind it, neither did laddie all that much, when she dances she was a beacon the attracting magnet to young men. Ogling this mystic goddess always gone by the suns light. She would rock, slowly pushing out from her body , her hips would sway and twist in a dance. She smiled at the boys giving a small way and continued to move, girls two- some of them more subtle then others in their attraction. Their want. She loved the attention as always, her eyes drifted away. Marko, hit hard across the shoulder, jumps out “Kick ass!” She yelled back with a small laugh cupping her hands around her mouth to be heard, David giving a whoop in his own approval. </p>
<p>Quick, blurry, laughter filled nights- mixed together all the same with the silent somber ones. Where she and laddie hung back without the boys, they both know where and<br/>What they were doing- how they came back<br/>Still screeching and whooping in this bizarre mix the sound of a bat and the sound of a boy all at once. What they were so hyped on, wasn’t drugs alone. Just one more step, one plunge into the deep end... but she barely knew how to swim. No one had bothered themselves to teach her, it wasn’t something that needed teaching, ‘just don’t drown’ seamed to be the shared sentiment. Just don’t drown. Would her instincts keep her afloat? She prayed it would.. she wasn’t sure, she didn’t know - in every action she second guessed herself. So much that she became a blur in the background - a pawn on the board rather then a player. couldn’t it just be fun, just fun without the bloodshed and the rules and the requirements? No no she guessed not. Hey! Laddie got floaties. </p>
<p>“What do I keep sayin’” Paul piped up from the corner, hand on her shoulder, pulling himself around to stand in front of her grinning. “Relax?.” She hummed shaking her head, brushing her hair back, her dangle earrings smacking against the side of her neck. The rocker pulled something from<br/>His hair lighting it in his hand before handing it over he sat down on the bed next to her shaking the frame. “Whoo.” He cried tossing his head back, falling flat on his back. She laughed softly tossing her hair back over her shoulders, Paul didn’t even have to try somehow he always cheered her up. What was it she was so concerned about anyway?</p>
<p>Everything was going to be perfect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐄𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 , 1987</p>
<p>Star slid down the rocks yet again on her bare feet, the boulders corse and rough on her hands, the terrain strained her legs. It was tougher then she had expected it to be... it would be hard now wouldn’t it? Everything was different now. It was dark. No glow of the candles and barrels, even the light of the moon seamed dim. The Spanish moss that hung from the holes, from the cracks and crevices, from the fountain and the ceiling swayed in the draft like ghostly hair. She held her jacket tightly, her fingers gripping into the fabric as she continued- was it always this cold? Her bangles sliding back down her arms and ankle, she lit some of the candles twirling to get a good look around. It was scary almost, how the dust filtered though the moon light and the candles as if the moon was at odds with the sun. The candle flame representative of the light. Her footsteps echoed in the empty stone, it all still remained as it had been those nights ago, set up and out and ready. Waiting. She continued, silence , the ruffled feathers of birds, high up in the rafters huddled together were two of them. Cooing in confusion. Someone? Someone here? Someone here! They seamed to yell. </p>
<p>A bat or two hung around in the same way, huddling in the dark - maybe asleep she wasn’t sure. Her attention turned back, posters and album covers- stared down at her even the skeletons seamed to point. Her chest twisted, she bit her lip staring off- it wasn’t supposed to be this quite. She didn’t want it.... this ..... the- stop kidding. </p>
<p>She wanted out yes... she saw more and she grasped at it with her cold hands of iron. Doesn’t matter , doesn’t matter what , how, as long as i get it. Her brain had screamed, her heart had wept. She watched. She watched what was... what had to have once been Paul slip away down a drain, step over what was left of Dwayne... watched David. She gagged placing her hand over her mouth and kept moving, that’s not what she wanted... not completely... not that way... just away not death. What the logging for four walls and a door will do to you? More so to your friends... the place still sang to her of memory and of pleasure more then it ever had fear. She had never thought of anything more then human and yet... she shivered.  Left to collect a few more things of hers, grab a few more before she left it for good. Some sort of dust filled capsule of a time in her life she didn’t fully grasp. That she would think of when she grows 𝐎𝐥𝐝. Maybe fondly, maybe bitterly. Who was to say, the widow Johnston...the kind old woman had taken her in, allowed her to stay with her in her home with little condition... except leaving on date night. Again a shiver, a small laugh as she hopped up onto the rocks again. Squinting in the dark, her hand reaching out laying down on the flat surface. Her hand gripped it, a soft frown as her lips tug downwards. Her words swirled in her head, her thoughts seamed to shift.  It’s not all fun in the real world... she wished just for a moment she could hurry herself back into the daydream. Wrap herself in satin and lace and dream it all away. Back to no problems. Huh? </p>
<p>She didn’t know what she had... now it is gone but she knows what she gained. She gained so much more, she was not to remain a delinquent youth for eternity. A future. A home. Love- more then she understood. She bit her lip a small smile “thank you.” She told the space. Somehow. Someway. It heard her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>